Stay where you should be
by Mathela
Summary: Quinn et Santana ne se sont jamais croisées. Le Glee club n'a jamais existé. Quinn arrive a New York et compte bien réussir son arrivée en tant que patronne dans sa nouvelle boite, malheureusement cette arrivée va être quelque peu chamboulée par une certaine brune au fort caractère...
1. Chapter 1

Cours…Fuis…Oublie…Tu ne la pardonneras jamais…Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu la crois ?…peut être qu'elle disait vrai ? Nan ? Nan ! Alors tu te remets à courir et tu sens les larmes couler. Si seulement… Nan n'y pense pas et fuis !


	2. Chapter 2

-QUIIINNN !

Oh pitié mais que quelqu'un la tue…

Ma colocataire est comment dire… quelqu'un d'assez…huumm…pénible ? Nan ! Mais disons que lorsque je lui ai gentiment demandée de me réveiller pour ne pas être en retard j'espéré sincèrement qu'elle me sorte des bras de Morphée de la meilleure manière qui soit. C'est mal la connaître…

C'est donc avec beaucoup de mal que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma chère camarade me dévisager et souffler en attendant que je veuille bien me lever.

- Q, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire. Alors maintenant tu sors ton joli petit cul de ce lit si douillé ou je t'assure que je vais te faire vivre un enfer pendant les 3 prochaines semaines !

Je crois que c'est sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle m'aime. C'est vrai après tout ça veut dire qu'elle veut bien passer 3 semaines de plus avec moi.

- Quinn Fabray ma patience a des limites !

- Ok ok Shay t'as gagné je me lève !

- Oh tu sais moi si je fais ça c'est pour toi. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui reprends une boite qui vaut des millions à 8h30.

- Je sais et merci..Ah et au fait c'est à 8h que je dois y être.

- Ah merde…

Je récupère alors précipitamment mon portable pour voir que…OH PUTAIN !

-SHAY ! IL EST 8H !

-Oui beh excuse-moi hein rooh et puis en une demi-heure t'as largement le temps !

C'est décidé dès demain je mets mon plan pour l'assassiner en marche.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et je fonce me changer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois que j'ai enfilé mon tailleur et ma jupe, je me rue à la cuisine. C'est un fait je ne pars jamais le matin sans avoir mangé ! Ma maman me l'a appris ! Il est quelle heure ? 8h15 ! FUCK LE PETIT DEJ ! J'enfile mes talons , prends mes clés, et chope mon t… Mon téléphone ! Où il est P***** ? On se contient Fabray et on réfléchit ! Aller ma petite t'es pas bête ! Réflé…Oh je sais

Je cours dans le salon et je vois Shay qui s'amuse à Candy Crush avec MON portable ! Argh je te jure celle-là. Je lui arrache des mains, lui dit au revoir et fonce vers la sortie.

- Bonne chance sal…BANG !

Je claque la porte pas le temps de savoir ce qu'elle a à dire.

-TAXI !

Je rentre dans le premier taxi qui veut bien s'arrêter, lui donne l'adresse et essaye de me calmer.

Pfou tu peux le faire hein ? C'est quoi hein ? Une entreprise qui vaut des millions ! Pff t'as fait pire hein ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Mademoiselle, on est arrivées !

-Oh merci ! Je vous dois combien ?

- 30 $

- PARDON ?

Oh et puis merde je n'ai pas le temps !

- Tenez ! (Escroc)

- Merci et bonne journée mademoiselle

Je sors de la voiture et cours vers les bureaux. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat et saute sur l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et je…

- Oh mon Dieu Mademoiselle Fabray, nous vous cherchions partout ! Vous avez 30 minutes de retard !

- Oui oui je sais, alors la réunion où est-elle ?

- Suivez-moi vite !

Je suis la jeune femme, nous parcourons de longs couloirs avant d'enfin arriver devant une porte en bois.

-Attendez ici, je vous annonce.

-Merci.

Je la vois pénétrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle. Bon on inspire et on expire. Pfouu du calme.

- Mademoiselle.

Elle m'indique l'intérieur de la pièce, aller c'est maintenant fais nous une entrée grandiose. Je m'avance donc tout sourire et je… TOMBE ?

- PUTAIN DE TAPIS !

Oh oui beh la c'est sure Fabray c'est une entrée remarquée… Nan mais quelle cruche ! Je relève doucement la tête et pose enfin mon regard sur l'assemblée en face de moi. Oui moi Quinn Fabray vient de me croûter devant toute mon équipe pour mon premier jour. Pff la journée commence bien !


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews :) J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Ce chapitre comporte moins d'humour : c'est le moment des présentations ;) Mais j'essaierais de garder une touche d'humour tout au long de ma fic. Voilà bonne lecture !_

J'ai peur de croiser leur regard. Ils vont tous travailler avec moi, ils vont devoir me respecter et là… raalala catastrophe ! Bon aller…Wouah ils sont nombreux !

Alors tout d'abord je croise le regard d'une petite brune toute mignonne, c'est étrange une jeune femme qui a l'air si fragile et qui travaille dans ce monde impitoyable. Enfin bref elle me sourit et déjà je me sens un peu soutenu.

A côté d'elle, il y a un grand grand GRAND mec ! Nan mais franchement il touche le plafond ? Ah non. Enfin c'est un grand brun qui franchement n'a pas l'air très futé mais bon je ne juge pas. (Qui t'essaye de convaincre Fabray ?)

Ensuite nous passons a… a… euhh…ok les gars c'est bon je viens de localiser le gay de la bande ! Alors il est mignon. Trop mignon même il doit être pote avec la petite brune.

Mon dieu alors lui il est canon ! Wouaah ! Focus c'est ton employé Quinn ! Enfin on peut profiter un peu ! Blond, yeux bleus, baraqué. En fait le portrait craché de mon ex…Mouais plus si attirant que ça finalement.

Bref je passe sur les 2/3 clampins qui piétinent derrière tous les autres. Et je me reconcentre sur mon boulot.

-Bonjour.

-Merci, Mon Dieu elle parle Wouhou !

Je cherche du regard qui a prononcé ces paroles et je me rends compte que j'avais oublié deux personnes dans mon analyse.

Un brun baraque avec une coiffure…on va dire…spéciale et une latina plutôt (hot) pas mal.

-Mademoiselle Lopez, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous épargner vos commentaires !

-Oui Monsieur.

Je vois les deux complices se faire un clin d'œil, mais je me reconcentre sur mon sauveur.

-Mademoiselle Fabray quelle entrée !

-Huum oui euh excusez-moi.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien

J'aime bien ce mec, contente d'avoir un allié dans ce merdier.

-Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente donc ma successeuse Mlle Fabray.

Adieu mon allié.

-Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre équipe. Mlle Rachel Berry qui s'occupe de choisir les photos pour le magazine (un travail tranquille pour la petite). Mr Hummel qui régit la partie mode de notre magazine (Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?). Mr Smith qui est votre conseiller financier (cool je le verrais plus souvent le blond). Mr Hudson et Mr Puckerman qui s'occupe de votre sécurité et de la sécurité de l'immeuble.

-Ma sécurité ?

-Oui Mlle Fabray vous êtes la patronne d'une entreprise qui vaut des millions on ne peut pas vous laisser vous balader seule dans la rue.

-Euh d'accord.

-Sachez qu'ils occupent aussi la fonction de chauffeur (yes plus de taxi). Et enfin Mlle Lopez votre assistante (et merde on ne va pas se quitter)

-Euh très bien. Merci. Mais en fait j'aimerais bien savoir vos prénoms je n'aime pas trop appeler les gens par leurs noms enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout, moi je veux bien que ça vienne intime entre nous. Je m'appelle Noah mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, moi c'est Rachel

-Moi c'est Finn

-Kurt enchanté !

-Florian, c'est un plaisir.

-Santana…

-Euh bien beh merci, je pense que…

- Et vous c'est quoi votre nom ? Parce que c'est beau de nous demander les nôtres mais bon..

-Santana !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête !

-Oh c'est bon Kurt

-Nan c'est son premier jour et c'est notre patronne alors non arrête !

- Wouoh j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses.

Ok là ça va mal finir

-Quinn

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Quinn. Maintenant que tout le monde a eu ce qu'il voulait je souhaiterai qu'on se calme et qu'on m'indique mon bureau s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur je vous y amène

-Merci Kurt.

-Lèche-botte…

-Oh et Santana j'aimerais bien vous voir dans mon bureau après.

-Bien sur Mlle…pff

Je suis donc Kurt, il m'indique gentiment mon bureau et repars a son travail.

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil et admire la vue. Soudain on frappe à ma porte.

-Entrez !

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui asseyez-vous Santana.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi et maintenant que nous sommes seuls je peux admirer ses formes, j'observe les moindres détails. Elle a des lèvres si…

-MADEMOISELLE !

-Hein ?

-On fait quoi on se dévisage pendant des heures ou quoi ?

-AH euh…oui…euh…non...enfin je veux dire que…en fait…non c'est plutôt…euhh.

-Oui bien sûr ! Là j'ai tout compris !

Claque mentale Fabray tu te ressaisis !

- Oui je voulais dire que je n'apprécie pas tellement que vous soyez insultante envers vos collègues et moi-même. J'aimerais que ça cesse.

-J'essayerais, je ne vous promets rien Mlle.

Wouah Bipolaire bonjour !

-Euh eh bien je n'ai rien à ajouter vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci, à plus tard.

Quelle fille ! Elle est tellement bizarre mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Bof c'est peut être parce qu'elle me rappelle Shay ? Oui sûrement !

Aller Quinn au boulot c'est parti ! Life magazine you have a new boss !

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain :) Je vous dit a demain ou jeudi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

Un mois a passé, les ventes ont doublés et j'enchaine les réunions et les interviews et je dois avouer que je suis creevée aargh !

Là je suis allongée sur mon lit et je crois que personne ne pourra m'en déloger.

**-QUINN !**

Enfin personne sauf Shay…

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ah t'es là ! Bon ce soir on se fait un truc, une petite soirée entre filles au Diamonds Club ?**

**-Euh Shay je suis morte moi. Je bosse MOI…**

**-Eh oh je bosse…enfin je cherche quoi…mais je suis sure que mes recherches vont porter ses fruits !**

**-Oui biiien sur ! Enfin bref…non pas ce soir.**

**-Aller ! Tu as 25 ans, certes tu gères une immense boite mais tu as le droit de t'amuser nan ?**

**-Euh…oui..mais…**

Elle me fait ses yeux de chien battus…Oh je sens que je vais regretter.

**-D'accord !**

**-YES !**

Une heure plus tard :

**-Bon Shay on y va ?**

**-Yep let's go !**

Elle porte une robe noire courte…courte…très courte !

**-Dis t'a pas peur de prendre froid…parce que ta robe là…euh beh c'est…enfin tu sais quoi ?**

**-Mademoiselle Fabray cherche ses mots mon dieu te troublerais-je ma chère colocataire ?**

**-Quoi ? Non ! Hum Bon on y va !**

**-OUIII !**

Et nous voilà parti pour une super soirée…Wouhou…cache ta joie Quinn…Pff aller ça va être bien.

On est enfin arrivées à la boite. Oh mon Dieu le monde !

**-Mais mon Dieu c'est blindé Shay !**

**-Bien joué Captain Obvious ! C'est une des meilleures boites de la ville ! Mais t'inquiète pas ta meilleure amie a ses entrées.**

Elle hausse les sourcils. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment elle a eu des entrées VIP.

**-Beh allons-y alors. Mais attends qui a dit que nous étions meilleure amie ?**

**-Toi !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Aller je suis sure que tu en rêve la nuit.**

**-Nan mais ça va pas bien ma pauvre. T'es complètement pété !**

Elle éclate de rire et ne réponds pas. Cette fille m'épuise…

Nous nous avançons donc vers l'entrée VIP et nous apprêtons à entrer quand on cria mon nom. Je me tourne et aperçoit Rachel, Kurt, Puck , Finn et Santana.

**-OH qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**-On va créer des peluches…**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Ironie, Hummel ! Nan mais franchement Fabray t'en as beaucoup des questions comme ça ?**

**-Elle me plait elle.** Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas Shay ?

**-Huuum bref euh on peut vous aider ? Ah oui voici Shay ma colocataire. **Elle me dévisage**. Et ma meilleure amie.**

**-Enchanté. **Puck bien sûr.

**-Oui alors voilà Mademoiselle…**

**-Ah non, nous ne sommes pas au travail, c'est Quinn !**

**-Euh oui Quinn voilà ça fait une heure que nous attendons et on se demandait si vous pourriez nous faire entrer ?**

**-Euhh…**Je me tourne vers Shay et la questionne du regard.

**-Ooh oui bien sûr ça doit pouvoir ce faire.** Cette fille !

Elle part donc en direction de la porte pour aller parler a un des vigil.

**-Alors comme ça Mlle Fabray se dévergonde ?**

**-Euh c'est Shay qui a insisté et puis je sais m'amuser Mlle Lopez.**

**-Mouais.**

Nan mais pour qui elle me prend et pour qui elle se prend ?

**-C'est bon on peut y aller !**

**-Wouah cool merci !** Tiens Kurt à oser re-ouvrir la bouche.

**-Beh allons-y !**

La soirée se passe plutôt bien, il y a une bonne ambiance et je dois dire qu'après quelques verres elle s'est même carrément enflammée. Avec Shay on a décidé de rester avec mes employés qui maintenant sont plus de bons potes. Ils sont vraiment drôles et je commence à m'habituer au caractère renfermé de Finn, aux monologues de Rachel, au regard insistant de Puck sur mon décolleté et aux pics de Santana. Tiens en parlant du loup elle est parti où ?

**-Quelqu'un a vu Santana ?**

**-Euh je crois qu'elle est partie aux toilettes.**

**-Merci Finn.**

Je me dirige donc vers les toilettes, non pas que je la cherche mais il faut que je vois ma tête.

J'entre donc dans les toilettes et je vois Santana appuyée contre le lavabo.

**-Oula sale gueule Fabray !**

Je me tourne donc vers le miroir et peut donc admirer mon mascara qui a coulé sur tous mon visage. Pour une fois elle marque un point mais je décide de ne pas me laisser faire. Enfin c'est peut être l'alcool qui me désinhibe un peu.

**-T'as pas vu la tienne Lopez ! On dirait une putain de voiture volée ! **Okay désinhibe beaucoup.

Elle est bouche bée, je l'ai choquée je crois. Mais elle reprend vite ses esprits enfin du moins ce qu'il en reste.

**-Bien lancée, Q**

**-Q ?**

**-Oui enfin Quinn quoi…Q c'est plus court…fin ça prend moins de temps…fin voilà quoi.**

J'ai envie de profiter de son désarroi mais je décide d'être gentille.

**-Bref qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces toilettes ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es là !**

**-On compte les minutes quand je m'absente ? **Merde elle marque un point. Réplique Quinn !

**-En même temps ce sont des minutes de tranquillités alors j'en profite. **Pff pitoyable.

**-Mouais. Enfin t'inquiète je reviens parmi vous.**

Elle se dégage du lavabo et tente de marcher. Ok elle est plus bourrée que je pensais.

**-Ça va aller ?**

**-Oui oui je pense que…**

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle trébuche et tombe. Enfin ça m'aurait plus amusé si elle n'était pas tomber sur moi.

**-Merde San ça va ?**

**-Oui oui et toi ? Attends tu m'as appelée comment ?**

**-Huum oui ça va mais tu es en train de me broyer le foie. C'est sorti tout seul.**

**-Ah ok.**

Elle est drôlement belle sous cet angle…Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?

**-Q je peux faire quelque chose ?**

Je…ROUGIS ?…au surnom.

**-Euh oui quoi ?**

Soudain elle s'approche délicatement de mon visage et je la vois se lécher délicatement les lèvres et… Moon Dieu que c'est HOT. Nan mais attends elle fait quoi là…

_Voila voila a la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**-JE SORS AVEC SHAY !**

**-Pardon ?**

**Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?**

**-Euh…je…je…je sors avec Shay.**

**-Ah….**

Elle se relève…péniblement et sors des toilettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Je retourne dans la salle et la scène à laquelle j'assiste est plutôt déconcertante. Santana est en train de fusiller du regard la pauvre Shay qui elle a l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

**-Euh Shay j'aimerais y aller s'il te plait, je suis un peu fatiguée…**

**-Hein ? Ah oui bien sûr Q ! On y va**. Oui alors une Shay bourrée est une Shay adorable aller savoir pourquoi.

**-Ouais c'est ça cassez-vous !**

**-Euh, elle a quoi Santana là ?**

**-Hum rien laisse tomber, elle doit être un peu bourrée.**

-**Ok**

Le lendemain :

J'ai un mal de tête terrible et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur tous ces dossiers accumulés sur mon bureau. Le magazine a organisé un casting et je dois trier les candidats et choisir le bon. Autrement dit je me chie et on se tape une cruche ou un benêt comme égérie durant toute une année !

Alors que j'essaie doucement de me remettre au travail, on frappe à ma porte.

**-Entrez !**

Santana entre donc doucement dans mon bureau et s'assoit en face de moi. Oui alors là on peut dire qu'il y a une ambiance plutôt tendu enfin en tout cas moi je stress a mort qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Reparler d'hier ? J'espère. Pas ! Je n'espère pas je veux dire.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**-Hein ? **

**-Avec les dossiers de candidature tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**-Ah euh…oui je veux bien mais ça va être l'heure de débaucher et je ne veux pas te faire des heures sup'.**

**- Ça ne me dérange pas**. Elle me sourit…ooh ce sourire…elle est juste troop choupinou avec moi…Oh Fabray tu te reprends !

**-Euh beh si tu veux tu peux venir m'aider à choisir chez moi. **

**-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, toi et…Shay.** Elle murmure son nom et je sens une certaine rancœur dans ses mots.

**-Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout ! De toute façon Shay n'est pas là ce soir, elle à un rdv d'affaire.**

**-Bon d'accord alors, je vais me changer chez moi et je passe chez toi.**

**-Ok. Oh et tiens mon adresse !**

**-Merci a tout à l'heure **

**-À toute **

Un quart d'heure plus tard :

AAAArgh mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que Shay foute le bordel dans notre appart ! Aller aller Quinn on range GO GO GO. Oui ça fait 10 min que je cours partout à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de saleté…comme si Santana aller soulever mes meubles pour voir s'il y a de la poussière dessous. Nan mais quand je vous dis que je suis folle (de cette fille).

TAP TAP

On a frappé hein ? Nan mais parce que ça fait 5 min que toutes les minutes je me stop pour entendre si l'on ne frappe pas.

**-Quinn ? T'es morte ?**

J'ouvre la porte et vois une Santana en jogging et petit débardeur, les deux TRÈS moulants.

**-Ah beh non…Et wouah je savais pas que tu pouvais ouvrir autant ta bouche !**

Quoi ? Oh merde je bave là

**-Haha très drôle Lopez aller rentre.**

J'espère que la soirée va bien se passer.

2 heures plus tard :

**-Haha nan mais regarde ! Regarde Q sa gueule mais c'est affreux !**

**-Nan arrête San pas tant que…Ah oui quand même merde il s'est pris une poêle à frire dans la gueule lui ou quoi ? **

Oui bon j'avoue c'est assez relax comme ambiance de travail mais franchement San est hilarante. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant rigolée. Et…wait ! What ? Pourquoi on a plus de lumière ?

**-Hey quinn faut payer l'électricité parfois.**

**-Pff très drôle…Attend moi là je vais voir si c'est juste moi ou tout l'immeuble. Et pendant ce temps va chercher des bougies, elles sont dans le tiroir dessous le meuble derrière toi.**

**-Oui chef !**

**-Tu me fais chier San…**

**-Haha je sais !**

Je pars donc en direction de ma porte, non sans quelques chutes, je l'ouvre et aperçoit mes voisins qui sont tous dans le couloir en train de chercher d'où vient la panne. Ouf c'est pas moi.

Je retourne donc dans mon appart sachant que ce ne sont pas mesgranes connaissances en électricité qui les aideront.

**-Bon beh y'a pas que nous qui sommes dans la merde.**

Pas de réponse.

**-San ?**

Toujours pas de réponse.

**-Nan San arrête s'il te plait, je déteste ça !**

Toujours rien.

**-San…**

**-…COUCOU !**

**-AAAAAh ! Nan mais ça va pas espèce de malade ! PUTAIN !**

Elle, elle est pliée mais moi je tremble encore, nan franchement quand je dis que j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse peur c'est que j'ai HORREUR qu'on me fasse peur !

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Quinn la plus vieille blague du monde !**

**-Arrête c'est pas marrant.**

Elle voit que je suis sérieuse et s'arrête tout de suite de rigoler.

**- Q, désolé je ne pensais pas que t'aurais aussi peur…**

**-Ouais…c'est bon c'est pas grave.**

Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace. J'adore cette sensation, je me sens terriblement bien dans ses bras…malheureusement c'est de courte durée…

**-J'ai une idée.**

**-Vas y développe.**

**-Tu connais le jeu des questions ?**

**-Euh oui.**

**-On y joue, parce que regarder des gueules immondes à la lueur des bougies… déjà que bien éclairée c'est horrible alors là…et puis on apprendra à se connaître**. Elle a l'air fier son idée.

**-Euh oui d'accord.**

**-Yes !**

On s'installe donc l'une en face de l'autre.

**-Bon alors qui commence ?**

**-Toi.**

**-Ok, par contre on a le droit à un joker.**

**-Ok.**

**-Bon alors…euh lieu et date de naissance ? **

**-Le 30 avril 1988 à Savannah, en Géorgie.**

**-Ouuh c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Madame.**

**-Oui, enfin bref..beh euh même question.**

**-Le 12 janvier 1988 à Valencia, en Californie**

**-Ooh la vieille !**

**-TG Fabray ! Bon alors euh vie familiale ?**

**-Beh euh…en fait mes parents sont morts…**

**-Oh putain merde Q, je suis désolée ! Je tombe toujours sur le truc dont il faut pas parler.**

**-Nan t'inquiète tu pouvais pas savoir et puis ça me dérange pas de parler d'eux. Ils étaient de brillants chercheurs et malheureusement un jour, quelqu'un a fait une mauvaise manipulation et le labo a explosé. C'étaient des parents géniaux et je suis fière d'être leur fille.**

**-Et je suis certaine qu'ils sont très fiers de toi.**

**-Merci. Bon euh…beh même question.**

**-Copieuse ! Beh euh j'ai toujours vécu qu'avec ma mère mon père étant à l'armée souvent et je suis fière aussi d'avoir une mère aussi géniale car à elle seule elle a réussi à m'élever moi et mon frère toujours dans de parfaites conditions.**

**-Je dois dire qu'elle a fait une fille parfaite…**

**-Merci **

**-tement grincheuse, chiante, râleuse etc etc.**

**-Connasse…**

**-Haha moi aussi je t'aime.**

Elle rougit fortement et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire.

**-Hum donc euh combien de conquêtes amoureuses ?**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bon euh…deux..**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Deux , deux voilà !**

**-Eh oh je reproche rien moi !**

**-Oui mais bon pour certaine personne ça craint…**

**-Pas pour moi.** Elle me sourit d'un sourire franc et sincère.

**-Et toi ? Combien ?**

**-JOKER !**

**-Quoi nan attend meeerde j'avais oubliée…Pff **

**-Haha !**

**-Aller s'il te plait.**

**-Nan. **

**-Pff…Bon ok, à moi de poser la question.**

**-Ok si tu veux.**

**-Hum, avec qui tu pourrais sortir au bureau ?**

Ses yeux virent au noir, un noir intense et carrément sexy. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je crois qu'elle a les pupilles dilatées…truc de ouf

**-Euuh…beh alors déjà Hummel jamais ! Hein ? voilà ! Ensuite Puck c'est un plan cul ! **Mon ventre se tord a ses mots mais je me ressaisie**. Berry haha même pas en rêve trop coincée !**

**-Mais attend tu es bi ?**

**-Euh ça te dérange ?**

**-Ah euh non continue.**

**-Bien euh James, il est canon mais c'est un vrai débile. **Pas faux j'avais appris à le connaître et il a pas inventé l'eau chaude.** Et enfin Baleineau jamais de la vie ! Plutôt me crevée les yeux !**

**-Et une fois que t'aurai les yeux crevée tu t'en rendrais plus compte et par mégarde tu pourrais sortir avec lui…**

**-Oh mon Dieu t'as raison ! J'imagine même pas…aargh ça y est j'ai imaginée !**

**-Haha !**

**-J'ai une vision d'horreur dans la tête et ça te fait marrer ?**

**-Huum oui.**

**-Oh tu vas souffrir Fabray ! **

**Elle se jette sur moi et commence à me chatouiller.**

**-Na…nan…nan st..plait..San… ..arrete !**

**-Seulement si tu t'excuses !**

**-JAMAIS..**

**-Alors tu vas payer !**

**-Naaaan**

Soudain la lumière s'allume et San s'arrête immédiatement.

**-On vous dérange ?**

**-Shay qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Beh je reviens plus tôt parce que j'ai pas eu le poste mais bon je vais vous laisser vous amuser. **

**-Ah euh non c'est pas ce que tu crois Shay, je chatouillais juste Quinn mais il y a rien entre nous.**

**-Ooh vous faites ce que vous voulez.**

Mauvaise réponse Shay !

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Beh je vais pas surveiller Quinn 24h/24 je suis pas sa mère.**

**-Ouais mais en tant que petite copine.**

**-EEh la lumière est revenu ! Wouhou !**

**-Petite copine ?** Et merde raté !

**-Beh oui vous êtes bien ensemble nan ?**

**-Haha tu te fous de ma gueule ? MOI et QUINN ? Nan mais je sais qu'elle en rêve mais non ce corps est à quelqu'un d'autre !**

Santana se retourne vers moi. Et meerde !

**-Ah oui je vois ! Tu sais quoi Quinn va te faire !**

**-Nan attends San !**

**-M'appelle pas comme ça ! **

Elle récupère ses affaires et sort de l'appart.

**-Euh j'ai loupé un truc ?**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Nan rien Shay rien**

Je cours vers la porte et rattrape Santana.

**-Attends attends s'il te plait.**

**-Quoi tu veux encore me prendre pour une conne ?**

**-Nan laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre tu fais ce que tu veux !**

**-Nan mais attends c'est toi qui agit bizarrement ! Pourquoi ça te fait tant chier que ça que je t'ai menti là-dessus en quoi ça te regarde PUTAIN !**

**-OUI c'est ça t'as raison, t'as toujours raison ça me regarde pas ! Mais pourquoi me mentir ?**

**-Quand j'ai dit ça j'étais bourrée tout comme toi quand tu as commencé à**…Je m'arrête soudain et réfléchi à ce que je peux dire…**à agir bizarrement !**

Elle ne répond pas.

**-Réponds pourquoi ça t'as fait autant chier hein ? Parce qu…**

Je suis tout à coup stoppée par une douce paire de lèvres qui se pose délicatement sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux et chaste. De toute ma vie je crois que je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel. Une envolé de papillon s'excite dans mon ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand le baiser s'approfondi. Et puis elle se retire, me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé tel qu'elle me regarde maintenant. Enfin elle s'écarte et c'est seulement quand elle fait cela que je me rends compte que nous étions clouées l'une à l'autre. Elle pose un léger baiser sur ma joue et s'en va. Je ne bouge pas, encore choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais c'est lorsque je me rends compte que c'était bien réel et que son manque se fait ressentir que je comprends une chose

Je suis amoureuse de Santana Lopez.

_A bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avance si vous décidait de laisser un review !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer après le baiser ?_

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**-C'est à toi de me le dire.**

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Pourquoi, depuis que tu as passée cette porte, tu as un sourire béat ?**

**-Hein ? Mais tu préfères que je pleurs ?**

**-Nan c'est pas ça mais…tiens par exemple pourquoi j'ai loupée mon entretien ?**

**-Euh beh…**Merde je sais pas…**Euh…**

**-Voilà le problème, ça fait une demi-heure que je te parle et t'en as rien à foutre !**

**-Nan nan c'est pas ça, pas du tout !**

**-Alors c'est quoi ?**

**-Euh…**Bon c'est ma meilleure amie je peux lui dire…**San m'a embrassée…**

**-Nan t'es sérieuse ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Oh beh c'est super depuis le temps que t'attendait ça !**

**-Ouais…Quoi attends quoi ? Comment ça depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ? **

**-Haha, tu me prends pour une conne Q ! Je te connais par cœur et cette fille t'es raide dingue d'elle. T'as juste mis longtemps à t'en rendre compte. **

**-Mais euh…je..**

**-Ne nie pas. **

**-D'accord t'as raison.**

**-Bon alors maintenant faut que j'ai une discussion avec elle.**

Elle dit ça et part vers la cuisine. Attend elle a dit quoi là ?

**-Quoi ? Non tu lui parle pas ! Et puis tu veux lui dire quoi ? **

**-Ça te regarde pas.**

**-Hein mais si !**

**-Bon écoute, on m'a confiée que Santana n'était pas le genre de fille à faire dans la dentelle.**

**-Sans blague…T'as mis combien de temps à t'en rendre compte ? **

**-Nan c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Toutes les anciennes conquêtes de Santana sont, comme leur nom l'indique, de simple conquête. Des plans culs si tu préfères.**

**-Ah…qui t'as dit ça ?**

**-Une personne de confiance.**

**-Haha très drôle ! Qui ?**

**-Q…**

**-QUI ?**

**-Rachel…**

**-Pardon ?**

**-RACHEL ! Là t'as compris ?**

**-Et depuis quand tu sors avec Rachel ?**

**-Qui t'as dit que je sortais avec elle ? **

Elle rougit, donc elle est gênée, mais en même pas assez pour indiquer que j'ai devinée entièrement son petit secret donc ça veut dire qu'elle ne sort pas avec Rachel mais que…

**-OH MON DIEU ! T'AS COUCHÉE AVEC RACHEL !**

**-Putain gueule pas !**

**-Mais euh quand ? Où ? Comment ? **

**-Quand ? Beh euh cet aprèm…Où ? Ici…Et je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles vraiment que je réponde à comment…**

**-J'ai qu'un mot à dire. Choquée.**

**-Écoute tu me laisses gérer ça d'ac ? Je l'aime vraiment bien alors…**

**-Ok ok…**Nan Shay et Rachel…Rachel et Shay…Oh elles vont plutôt pas mal ensemble**…Mais attend comment vous êtes arrivées à parler de moi et San ?**

**-Oui, bon je lui ai dit que tu craquais sur San et c'est là qu'elle m'a mis en garde. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une fille rester plus d'une semaine chez Santana.**

**-Ah…**

**-Mais après avec toi c'est peut être différent.**

**-Ouais…**

**-Ecoute ma quinnie j'ai une idée pour la « tester » mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.**

Elle me sourit et je dois avouer que si je me lance dans ses projets j'ai peur de regretter plus tard.

**-Et ça consiste en quoi ?**

**-Fais-moi confiance mon enfant.**

**-Pff ok…et tu m'appelles encore une fois mon enfant et je t'arrache la langue !**

**-Haha aller let's go !**

**-On va ou ?**

**-Tu verras.**

**-Et au fait vos petites confessions avec Rach' c'était avant ou après qu'elle passe dans ton lit ?**

Elle se retourne choquée mais elle prend très rapidement un air narquois.

**-Qui t'as dit que c'était dans MON lit ? **

**-Haha ! Attend tu veux dire que…Shay revient ici !**

**-Je t'attends dans la voiture !**

Note à soi-même : changer les draps de mon lit.

P de v Santana :

On peut dire que ça aura était un week-end chargé en émotion. J'ai embrassée Quinn. Et si…si elle n'avait pas aimée ? Et si maintenant elle me fuyait ? Pire me virait ! Oh mon Dieu une note sur mon bureau !

_« Mlle Lopez pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible ? Merci. Mlle Fabray »_

Ok. C'est mort. Ça y est ma carrière est fini. Putain t'es trop conne Santana ! Je m'en vais donc en direction du bureau de Mlle Fabray…Pff…Fais chier.

Je frappe et entends sa magnifique voix me priant d'entrer.

**-Bonj**…Ohh putain de merde de…Elle est ultra hot ! Elle a remplacé son pantalon par une jupe qui s'arrête juste à la bonne hauteur…et ce chemisier…argh légèrement ouvert avec ses cheveux détachées qui retombent sur sa poitrine. Je vais mourir sur place. Et là je me rends compte que ça doit faire trop longtemps que je ne dis plus rien.

-**Vous** **vouliez me voir ?**

**-Oui voilà je voudrais vous présenter Mlle Benson.**

Et là je me retourne pour apercevoir la blonde qui est debout et qui attend…Pff elle à pas l'air maline…

**-Et c'est qui ?**

-**Ash' est notre nouvelle égérie !**

**-Pardon ?** Comment ça Ash ? Putain mais c'est qui cette pétasse ?

**-Oui j'ai fini par faire mon choix et Ash semblait être la meilleure candidate pour le poste.**

**-Mouais…**Je vais la défoncer.

**-Je dois dire Mlle Fabray que je suis enchantée de travailler avec vous.**

Oh beh ça va tranquille te gêne pas !

**-Merci mais s'il te plait appelle-moi Quinn.**

**-Avec plaisir. **

Euh je rêve ou elle vient de lui faire un clin d'œil ?

**-Vous dites si je dérange…**

Q semble confuse mais je m'en fous, je me concentre sur l'autre et la fusille du regard.

**-Hum. Bien je pense que je vais te faire visi…**

**-Moi j'y vais j'ai du boulot.**

**-Euh d'accord. Mais tu me fais un compte-rendu ce soir hein ? **

**-Ouais ouais…**

Putain de journée…

Fin de journée :

Ah enfin la fin ! J'ai évitée Quinn toute la journée. Je voulais pas la voir fricoter avec l'autre là.

Enfin maintenant faut que j'y aille, elle doit attendre son compte-rendu.

Je frappe…comme d'hab…

**-Entrez !**

**-J'ai ton…**

**-…et là le mec me regarde genre mais elle est folle celle-là ! Haha je te jure la grosse honte !**

**-Haha** **mon dieu je n'aurais** **tellement pas voulu être à ta place !**

Génial j'interromps leur magnifique fou rire et leur somptueux moment de complicité !

**-Voilà ton compte-rendu**. Elle doit être choquée par mon ton froid car elle s'arrête immédiatement de rire. **Carine de la conta est parti en congé maternité il faudra la remplacé. Voilà moi j'ai fini j'y vais à plus…**

**-Attends San ! Ça va ?**

Elle me prend vraiment pour une conne.

**-Très bien. Merci. Maintenant si vous le permettez Mademoiselle j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.**

**-Euh oui…euh à demain **

**-Ouais c'est ça à demain…**

**-A demain Santana !**

Pitié dieu donne-moi la force de ne pas me retourner et de lui en flanquer une. Je respire un bon coup et sors de la pièce.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je vais me coucher sans manger, je m'allonge sur mon lit. Ne craque pas San…elle en vaut pas la peine…Trop tard je suis déjà en larmes.

Un conseil ne tombait jamais amoureuse.

_Voili voilou...Pauvre Santana...A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et merci pour vos reviews c'est très encourageant !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nouveau chapitre ! Voyons voir comment la suite du test va se passer..._

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'étais assise dans ma cuisine à attendre et à réfléchir…peut-être que ça a trop duré ?

**-Salut la compagnie !**

**-Il n'y a que moi ici Shay…**

**-Ouuh mais je vois que Mme est de bonne humeur ! Et c'est gentil de me rappeler qu'on a pas d'amis…**

**-Ouais…**

**-Ok vas-y dit ce qui va pas à Tata Shay.**

**-Pff…Ça fait une semaine que San n'est pas venu au boulot…Je crois que tout ça a assez duré.**

**-Oui t'as raison. Passons à la dernière partie de ce magnifique plan !**

**-Tu sais quoi je veux même pas relever…**

P de V Santana :

Putain de téléphone ! Qui a idée d'envoyer des messages à cette heure-ci ? Attends il est quelle heure d'abord ? Je me retourne, chope mon portable et regarde l'heure. 8h ! Oui c'est bien ce que je dis c'est trop tôt ! Enfin bref maintenant je suis réveillée…Alors quel est le con qui m'écrit ? Tiens je ne connais pas le numéro.

_« Salut San, c'est Quinn. J »_

Quinn ? Pff je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler et puis comment elle a eu mon numéro ? Bon je lui réponds en espérant que ça ne va pas trop durer. Je veux dormir moi !

_« Salut. Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »_

Oui bon c'est peut-être un peu froid mais…eh beh elle répond vite.

_« Je l'ai demandé à Rach' J »_

Rachel traîtresse ! Je te retiens ma vieille ! Bon essayons de couper court à la discussion.

_« Ok, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

Je pari qu'elle veut me demander pourquoi ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas là. Je souris à l'idée qu'elle se souci de moi.

_« Alors voilà, je fais une fête ce soir et je voulais te demander quelque chose. »_

_« Vas-y demande »_

Une fête ? Elle va sûrement vouloir m'inviter. Haha ! Tu peux rêver pour que je dise oui ma vieille.

_« Alors en fait j'ai oubliée le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ash au bureau, est-ce tu pourrais y aller et me le prendre parce que là je suis vraiment prise ! »_

Nan mais elle se fout de ma gueule là ? Déjà elle ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence ! Ensuite elle me dit qu'elle fait une fête et elle m'invite même pas et pour finir elle fait une fête pour une pétasse qu'elle à rencontrer il y a juste une semaine. Nan je m'en vais te la renvoyer chier !

_« Oui bien sûr, je passerais te le déposer ce soir. »_

Tu es faible Santana…

_« Merci ! Merci beaucoup et a tout à l'heure ! »_

J'ai envie de me frapper. Aller rendors toi ! Et réfléchis a la manière dont tu vas pouvoir pourrir cette soirée !

Le soir :

Pff c'est bien Quinn ça, comment elle a pu oublier un paquet qui est poser en plein sur son bureau ?

C'est un petit paquet. C'est déjà ça !

Bon maintenant, partons chez Quinn et après on rentre sous la couette ! Oui j'ai renoncé à mes plans de vengeance. Je ne peux pas pourrir une soirée que Quinn aura eu du mal à organiser. Même si ça me fait mal.

Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, je respire un bon coup, frappe et attends.

**-C'est ouvert, entre San !**

Sa voix m'avait manquée. J'ouvre donc la porte et entre dans…une pièce noire…euh oook.

**-Quinn ?**

Aucune réponse.

**-Euh…Quinn c'est pas marrant !**

Toujours pas de réponse. Ok pas de soucis Santana…et si c'était un piège que cette Ashley était une espèce de psychopathe qui avait estimé que j'étais un obstacle sur son chemin pour séduire Quinn ? Et si maintenant elle attendait dans la pénombre dans l'espoir de pouvoir me trucider ? Et si…

**-COUCOU !**

**-AAAAAh !**

**-Hahahaha ! Vengeance Lopez !**

Oh putain la salope…mais en même temps son rire me réchauffe le cœur…

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**-Attends, attends et regarde.**

Je la sens s'éloigner et peu à peu une lumière tamisée illumine la pièce.

**-Des bougies ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais…euh je ne comprends pas là…**

**-Ouvre la boite.**

**-Mais c'est pas pour Ashley ?**

**-Ouvre San.**

Je m'exécute et découvre un petit morceau de papier sur lequel est inscrit une simple question :

_Mlle Lopez me ferait-elle l'honneur de sa présence ce soir ?_

Je relève la tête et observe Quinn ,elle semble attendre ma réponse. J'hésite mais finir par dire…

**-Avec plaisir.**

Un sourire illumine son visage.

**-Parfait alors que notre mini fête commence !**

Quelques heures plus tard :

**-Wouah je dois dire que tu cuisines super bien Quinn !**

**-Merci.**

**-Mais il faut que j'éclaircisse quelques points là.**

**-Je me doutais que tu voudrais me poser des questions mais ça te dit qu'on le fasse à ma manière ?**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Eh bien la dernière fois, il me semble, que nous avons étaient interrompus dans notre jeu et j'aimerais le continuer…En sachant que tu as eu une question de plus que moi !**

**-Haha…Euh oui si tu veux.**

**-Oh et il ne te reste plus de joker !**

**-D'accord, si tu veux.**

**-Bon alors…huum ta chanson préférée ? **

Sérieux ? Ok ça va être long avant de l'amener au sujet que je souhaite aborder mais bon…

**-Forever de Matt Hires.**

**-Connais pas.**

**-Inculte.**

**-Pff…**

**-Bon alors beh même question ?**

**-Stay de Hurts.**

**-Ouais pas mal…**

**-Pas mal ? Pas mal ? Pff tu t'y connais pas c'est tout !**

**-Mouais**

**-Ok je boude !**

**-Haha.**

Elle boude vraiment et ça ne la rend que plus attirante à mes yeux. Je me lève, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et me rassoit.

**-Prends ça comme des excuses.**

**-Bon ok, mais c'est la dernière fois.**

**-Promis.**

La soirée continue et j'apprends de plus en plus de choses sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle est une peur bleue des chiens. Ou encore le fait qu'elle ne s'appelle pas réellement Quinn mais Lucy. Elle me raconte des anecdotes de son passé et je partage les miennes. Mais, il faut bien que je lui demande alors je me lance.

**-Quinn, pourquoi avoir manigancée tout ça et ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que tu voulais me voir ?**

**-Je t'aurais dit ça tu serais venu ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de la semaine au boulot ? **

**-J'étais malade. C'est bien ça Lopez, du tac au tac.**

**-C'est pas ce que Rachel m'a dit.**

Putain, elle je vais la tuer.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**-Que depuis qu'elle te connaissait tu n'avais jamais été malade ou si c'était le cas tu te débrouillais toujours pour aller à l'école ou au travail.**

**-Oui beh là je n'avais pas envie de venir.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-C'est pas une réponse ça San.**

**-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de te voir pavaner avec l'autre greluche !**

Voilà c'est dit ! Merde alors !

Elle ne dit rien et sourit.

**-Ça te fait marrer ?**

**-Tu es jalouse ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Nan tu sais quoi laisse tomber la question. Tu es jalouse.**

**-Nan pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

**-Mouais…**

**-Pff…**

**-Dit si je te raconte quelque chose tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?**

**-Mouais vas-y…**

**-Je connais Ashley depuis bien plus d'une semaine…**

Oh génial maintenant elle va m'avouer qu'elle sort avec elle depuis des années et que c'est l'amour de sa vie wouhou !

**-…c'est l'ex de Shay.**

**-Pardon ? Tu te tapes l'ex de ta meilleure amie ?!**

**-Non je me la tape pas. Elle m'a aidée.**

**-Aidée pour quoi ?**

**-À te tester…**

**-Me tester ?**

**-Oui…**

**-J'avoue que je comprends rien là…**

**-Bon écoute j'ai racontée à Shay ce qui s'est passée l'autre fois et elle m'a dit de me méfier car Rachel l'avait mis en garde, mais là je me rends compte que toute cette histoire était totalement stupide et que maintenant tu vas surement m'en vouloir et en vouloir à Rachel alors que c'est ta meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu t'engueu… **

P de V Quinn :

Alors que j'étais parti, et complètement perdue, dans mon monologue d'excuse, de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elle sait comment me faire arrêter de parler. Et je dois avouer que je suis ravi que ce soit de cette manière. Elle se rapproche de moi et approfondit le baiser. Je lâche un léger gémissement quand elle me mordille la lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse sa langue caresser la mienne. Puis quand nous sommes à bout de souffle elle se retire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas…et je n'en veux pas non plus à Rach'…elle a raison…j'ai étais une pétasse avec toutes les autres filles que j'ai fréquentées et je suis consciente du fait que tu veuilles te rassurer. Mais je t'assure que j'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi Q.**

**-Oui mais la manière de m'y prendre était stupide. Je t'ai fait souffrir.**

**-Je le méritais un peu. Et puis maintenant que j'y réfléchis j'aurais peut-être dû me battre un peu plus pour toi. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle ne va plus poser les pieds à la boite l'Ashley là !**

**- Haha, non mais de toute façon tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.**

**-Mouais…**

**-Tu restes dormir s'il te plait ?**

**-Huum si tu me fais ces yeux là je ne peux que dire oui !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? **

**-Haha t'as jamais remarqué que quand tu supplie quelqu'un tu passes en mode cocker ?**

**-Oh mais c'est trop aimable de me dire que je ressemble à un vieux chien qui pu **

**-Haha me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.**

**-Mouais…**

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres qui me redonne immédiatement le sourire.

**-Aller coliflor pequeña, vamos a la cama !**

**-Euh…no habla español nada ?**

**-Haha ! J'ai dit aller petit chou-fleur on va se coucher !**

**-Petit chou-fleur ?**

**-Tu préfères le cocker ?**

**-Va pour le chou-fleur, petit avocat !**

**-T'aurais pu trouver mieux.**

**-Huum non ! Aller viens je vais te prêter des affaires.**

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis dans mon lit et j'attends que San me rejoigne, mais visiblement Mme est très lente pour ce qui est de se déshabiller, c'est pourtant pas la chose la plus dure à faire. Je la vois enfin arriver dans ma chambre en mini short et un simple débardeur…Trop sexy…

**-Eh beh j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue.**

**-Beh figure toi que j'étais bloqué dans ta foutu salle de bain.** Elle prononce ces paroles tout en s'allongeant à côté de moi et en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Un frisson ma parcourt dans tout le corps mais je ressaisie car je veux absolument savoir la suite de l'histoire.

**-Bloquée ?**

**-Oui impossible d'ouvrir ce putain de verrou ?**

**-Et t'as fait comment ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?**

**-Trop de fierté et puis de toute façon…je tournais dans le mauvais sens.** Ses dernières paroles sont un murmure et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et part dans un fou rire.

**-C'est ça moque toi…**

**-Pardon…mais avoue que c'est grotesque quand même. **

**-Oui bon pour le coup t'as raison.**

**-J'ai toujours raison.**

**-Si tu le dit. **

La fatigue commençant à me rattraper, je me tourne vers San et glisse ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur. Mon Dieu qu'elle sent bon. Je l'entends soupirer de bonheur et elle dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

**-San ?**

**-Huum ?**

**-Moi aussi j'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi.**

Je la vis sourire et je finis par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

La fameuse phrase n'avait pas été dite mais toutes deux avaient maintenant conscience de l'amour que l'autre lui portait.

_A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas un review fais toujours plaisir !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passée un bon week-end ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre._

P de V externe :

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Quinn et Santana sortaient ensemble et les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble n'étaient que fous rire et démonstrations affectives ce qui étonnait leurs amis qui n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude de les voir si heureuse. Ce qui commença même a en énervé un…

P de Quinn :

**-QUINN ?**

Et voilà elle aura tenue 5 minutes sans parler ce n'est pas croyable.

**-Oui Santana.**

**-Je m'ennuie…**Elle me fait sa mine boudeuse, elle sait très bien que je craque à chaque fois qu'elle me fait cette tête. Mais tu sais quoi eh bien pas cette fois-ci !

**-Pas la peine de faire cette tête Sanny, il faut que je finisse ces papiers.**

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. Bon je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur…

**-Mais s'il te plait !**

Ooh c'est pas vrai…

**-Écoute San, il faut absolument que je finisse ça pour demain. Si tu me laisses tranquille pendant quelques minutes je pourrais peut-être aller plus vite !**

**-Ok ok si tu le prends comme ça, je me casse comme ça tu seras tranquille !**

Elle se lève et part en direction de la porte. Eh meeerde ! Je cours pour la rattraper.

**-Ok ok je suis là maintenant s'il te plait ne sois pas fâchée…**

Je la vois sourire et je comprends à ce moment que je me suis fait piéger comme une pauvre débutante.

**-Tu comptais pas vraiment t'en aller ? **

**-Haha non mais j'adore quand tu me cours après. Et maintenant que t'es debout on sort ?**

Je hais quand elle me fait ça…

**-…Ok mais…**

**-Yes ! Attends mais quoi ? **

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et en ressort avec un sac.

**-On va faire les courses.**

**-Quoi ? Oooh naan !**

**-Aller bouge tes fesses !**

Je lui fais signe de sortir de l'appartement et je la vois qui me regarde fixement pendant que je ferme la porte.

**-Tu les aimes mes fesses…**

Je rougis et il semble qu'elle ait atteint son but car elle s'en va vers l'ascenseur en riant. Je pose mon regard sur ces fesses et…aaah si elle savait a quelle point…

Arrivée au supermarché :

**-Pourquoi c'est pas Shay qui fait les courses ? **

**-Tu rigoles, je lui impose ta présence presque 24 heures sur 24 alors si en plus je lui demande ça je la tue !**

**-Eeeh elle devrait être honorée d'être en ma présence !**

**-Ouiii bien sûr.**

**-Gnia gnia gnia **

**-Haha ! T'as quel âge ? 4 ans ?**

**-Pff…**

On s'enfonce dans les rayons et je prends tous les produits dont j'ai besoin. Je me retourne vers Santana, enfin vers la personne que je crois être Santana. Il semble que je l'ai perdue en chemin. Nan mais je vous jure cette fille qui eut cru qu'elle était si gamine. Ah la revoilà qui revient.

**-Tu étais ou ? Tu imagines ma tête quand je me suis retournée en espérant voir ma petite amie et que finalement je suis tombais sur un papi qui me regardait un peu trop fixement à mon goût.**

**-Fixement ? Il est où ? Montre le moi.**

**-C'est pas le sujet San.**

**-J'étais au rayon des bonbons…**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**-Ah nan San la dernière fois j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir t'arrêter tellement que t'étais énervé !**

**-Oui mais…**

**-Nan…mais si tu veux un truc sucré j'ai une meilleure idée…**

**-C'est quoi ? **Elle hausse les sourcils.

**-Nan calme toi tout de suite perverse…tu verras.**

**-Mouais…**Je l'entends murmurée que rien ne peut être mieux que des bonbons. Elle est trop chou quand elle est comme ça, malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop, elle est comme ça qu'avec moi.

On est à la caisse et je sens Santana se pencher vers moi alors que je tape mon code de carte.

**-Attends moi je reviens.**

Je récupère mon ticket et prends mes affaires. Je relève la tête et aperçoit mon pervers de tout à l'heure livide et qui regarde San s'éloigner d'un air craintif. Elle, à l'air plutôt fière d'elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait à ce pauvre Monsieur ?**

**-Rien, absolument rien.**

Je me décale et observe à nouveau le papi qui semble bloqué sur place, quand tout à coup Santana se retourne et le fusille du regard et je vois l'homme âgé partir en courant.

**-Rien ? Vraiment ? **

Elle m'embrasse délicatement et prends mes paquets.

**-Permettez mademoiselle.**

Aaah jalousie quand tu nous tiens. On sort du magasin et je viens me glisser à ses côtés.

**-Ne le refait juste plus s'il te plait.**

Elle me regarde et me promets que c'était la dernière fois. Je souris mais c'est très bien que c'est faux, après tout c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois.

**-Bon alors cette fameuse surprise !**

**-Attends j'arrive !**

San est dans le salon et je suis dans la cuisine, je prépare sa surprise.

**-Ok maintenant ferme les yeux !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui !**

J'arrive dans le salon et vérifie qu'elle a bien les yeux fermés.

**-Ok ouvre la bouche !**

**-Pas de connerie Fabgay !**

Je la frappe…gentiment.

**-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !**

**-Sos femme battue !**

**-Pff…Aller ouvre ! **

Elle ouvre et goûte ce que je lui mets dedans.

**-FRAISES !**

**-Oui tu peux faire des phrases aussi !**

Elle ré-ouvre les yeux et m'enlace.

**-C'est trop bon Q !**

**-Je sais je sais !**

**-Oui bon ça va te la pète pas, c'est pas comme si t'étais la seule sur terre à y avoir penser.**

Je prends un air choquée et fait semblant de me lever.

**-Mais toi tu fais les meilleures fraises au chocolat du mooonde !**

**Je m'assois sur ses genoux.**

**-Bien rattrapée Lezpez !**

**-Ok je l'ai méritée **

La soirée continua tranquillement entre bataille de chocolat et visionnage de, au plus graaand plaisir de Santana, film a l'eau de rose.

**-Tu pleures ?**

**-Beh oui c'est trop beau.**

**-Je trouve que ce que l'on a toi et moi est dix fois plus beau.**

Je reste interdite, elle a sorti ça tellement naturellement que ça m'a choquée.

**-Euh…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Nan au contraire Bébé.**

Je l'embrasse passionnément et elle semble surprise car elle tombe à la renverse sur le canapé. Mais elle se ressaisit vite et me soulève hors du canapé. Mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Nos regards se croisent et je frissonne à la vision de ses yeux qui brûlent de désir. Elle s'approche de moi et commence à m'embrasser tendrement le cou. Ses mouvements s'intensifie et je sens ses mains se balader sur mon corps et ses lèvres sucer ma peau jusqu'à laisser une trace. Elle quitte ensuite mon cou et reprends possession de mes lèvres. Je la laisse faire mais je me rends soudain compte de la situation quand je sens ses mains se glissaient sous mon t-shirt et tentant ensuite de l'enlever.

Je la pousse tout à coup, il semble que je n'ai pas senti ma force car elle bascule et tombe du lit.

**-Merde San ! Ça va ? **

**-Humpf…Oui oui mais plus gentiment n'aurait pas été de refus.**

**-Je suis désolée…vraiment…mais ça aller trop loin et…je ne suis pas prête…Je rougis à l'annonce de ses paroles.**

**-Ooh non Q ne soit pas gênée c'est pas grave tu sais je peux attendre.** Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher l'embrasser tendrement.

**-Merci…tu sais ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas hein ? Mais disons que dans mes autres relations c'était juste pour ça et…**

**-C'est pas grave Q je t'ai dit. Et ces mecs étaient des connards.**

**-Merci.**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard :

**-Tu sais que tu sens bon ?**

**-Euh je ne sais pas je me suis rarement sentie.**

**-Eh beh je te le dis.**

**-Eh bien merci et je te retourne le compliment.**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que San et moi nous câlinions dans mon lit et ayant ma tête dans son cou je ne pouvais que sentir sa magnifique odeur et je devais absolument lui faire partager ça.

**-On dort ?**

**-Sanny bear est fatiguée ?**

**-Oui.** Elle imite un grognement et m'embrasse le front.

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Huum oui. Bonne nuit !**

**-Bébé !**

Elle se retourne et m'embrasse goulument, puis elle ferme les yeux et souris apparemment contente de son effet produit.

**-T'es bête quand tu t'y mets.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

P de V Santana :

Je suis réveillée par ce putain de soleil, je décide de me retourner et je suis étonnée de ne pas sentir à mes côtés. D'habitude elle m'attend toujours avant de se lever. J'entends du bruit dans le salon et je décide de me lever m'attendant à voir Shay et Quinn encore en train de se disputer pour savoir qui à fini le pot de Nutella. Mais mon monde s'effondre quand j'entre dans la pièce et voit Quinn en pleure et une fille qui visiblement vient de se prendre une gifle de la part de ma copine. J'espère qu'elle ne la pas touchée cette pétasse sinon je te jure que je vais la tuer. La fille se retourne et je vois enfin son visage et…Oh non c'est un cauchemar…

_On se retrouve dans la prochain ! Ah oui j'aime le drama, j'espère que vous aussi. A bientôt :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà la suite !_

**-OH MON DIEU C'EST VRAI TU L'AS CONNAIS !** Je n'avais jamais vu Q aussi énervé.

**-Oui…mais…**

**-Nan je ne veux pas t'entendre tu dégages !**

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe, je regarde Lucy et voit qu'elle sourit.

**-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? **

**-La stricte vérité**. Elle dit cela sur un ton mesquin ce qui eut pour effet de m'énerver encore plus.

**-Elle m'a dit que tu la voyais toujours !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oh oui Sanny arrête de mentir maintenant…**

**-Nan mais t'as craquée ma pauvre ! Toi et moi ça fait des années que c'est fini !**

**-Oui bien sûr et tu ne m'as jamais envoyée de messages comme quoi tu avais envie de moi et que je te manquais ? **

**-Mais non ! Ecoute Q cette fille est malade ! J'avoue que c'est une de mes ex et croient moi c'est celle dont je suis la moins fière…mais je te promets que jamais je l'ai recontactée.**

**-J'ai des preuves !**

**-Mais ferme là toi** ! Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler cette fille était en train de briser ce que j'ai de plus beau au monde et elle osait me regarder avec son air hautain et ces putains de preuves.

**-Santana si t'as rien à te reprocher je peux voir ce que sont ses preuves**. Le ton de Quinn était glacial.

**-D'accord vas-y montre ! Mais une fois que tous le monde aura compris que c'est bidon tu auras 10 secondes pour te casser d'ici où je te promets que t'entendra parler de mon poing !**

Après mes menaces elle sort son portable et le montre à Quinn. Je la vois pianoter dessus et je vois aussi son visage se décomposer.

**-Vous vous en allez toutes les deux.** Son ton était très calme mais ferme.

**-Nan attends Quinn tu ne vas pas la croire ? Donne-moi ça !**

Je lui prends le portable des mains et je regarde les messages. Bien sûr, j'avais soi-disant dit à Lucy qu'elle me manquait atrocement, que je voulais coucher avec elle etc…mais soudain un détail m'interpela.

**-Et attends il y a des messages qui datent de ce matin, comme quoi je te demande de venir me chercher ici. Or ce matin je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi et surtout que je dormais je n'aurais pas pu aller le chercher dans mon sac sans réveiller Q**. J'étais fière de mon sens de déduction et je venais de clouer son bec a l'autre.

**-Où est ton sac ? **

**-A côté de l'armoire dans ta chambre mais je te…**Elle était déjà partit en direction de la chambre.

**-Toi je te jure que quand elle se sera rendu compte de ta connerie t'aura intérêt à savoir courir et surtout un conseil : change d'identité !**

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la chambre claquer et je me retourne pour tomber sur une Quinn hystérique avec mon portable à la main et là…LA CLAQUE DU SIÈCLE ! J'ai jamais eu aussi mal après une claque c'est peut-être parce que c'était la personne la plus importante pour moi qui me l'avais donnée.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflée ? **

**-Ton portable était sur la table de nuit !**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Vas-t-en…**Elle semble lasse à présent et les larmes recommence à couler sur son visage d'ange.

**-Nan mais Q, je t'assure que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te ferais jamais ça !**

**-Je croyais que tu étais différente avec moi mais en fait tu es et tu seras toujours une pauvre pute qui ne pense pas aux autres et qui ne sait que briser des cœurs…**

Ces mots m'achève, je ne trouve même plus la force de me battre…C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Je prends mon sac, chope Lucy et part en direction de la porte. Je la jète dehors et elle tombe au sol.

**-Q je…**

**-VAS-T-EN !**

Je referme la porte et je l'entends éclater en sanglots. Les larmes commence à couler aussi sur mes joues mais je me retiens car je compte bien faire sa fête à l'autre pétasse qui vient de ruiner ma plus belle relation mais je surprise de ne plus la voir. Elle est partit la lâche. Je me laisse donc aller et frappe contre le mur. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur mais j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre.

**-Pas la peine de venir au bureau Lundi, tu es virée. La porte se referme…**

Ma vie vient de basculer du conte de fées au cauchemar…

Une semaine plus tard :

Cours…Fui…Oublie…Tu ne la pardonneras jamais…Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu la crois ?...peut-être qu'elle disait vrai ? Nan ? Nan ! Alors tu te remets à courir et tu sens les larmes couler. Si seulement…Nan n'y pense pas et fui.

Je me réveille en sursaut, toujours ce même rêve depuis la séparation avec Santana, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi trahi. Je passe ma journée au bureau et lorsque je rentre je me couche et attends. J'arriverai à l'oublier. Il faut juste du temps.

P de V Rachel :

Je frappe à la porte et attends. Elle s'ouvre et je ne suis pas surprise de voir que c'est Shay qui est venue m'ouvrir…en petite tenue…focus Rachel.

**-Oui Rachel ?**

**-Euh…hum…je peux entrer ?**

**-Euh écoute ce n'est pas trop le moment pour ce genre de choses tu sais Q est là et…**

**-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.**

**-Ah beh oui tu peux rentrer vas-y !**

Elle m'invite donc à rentrer et je vois à l'état de l'appartement que Quinn doit être dans le même état que San. En effet je doute que Shay sache faire le ménage et donc l'appartement ressemble légèrement à une décharge.

**-Désolé pour ça.** Elle semble gênée et je trouve ça mignon de la part de la badass qu'elle est.

**- Ahh euh non ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je ne suis pas venue pour faire une inspection de ton appart. **Et heureusement j'aurais trop peur de croiser des rats.

**-Tu veux parler à Quinn c'est ça ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors tu peux repartir.** Elle s'est immédiatement refermée à ma réponse.

**-S'il te plait Shay, il faut absolument que je lui parle !**

**-J'ai dit non, San lui a brisée le cœur !**

**-Mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais vue San comme ça, elle est dans le même état que Quinn. Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie mais Santana est la mienne et je veux que justice soit faite, je ne partirais pas sinon…**

**-…Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps.**

**-Mais dit tu l'as retiens en otage ou quoi ?**

**-C'est pas drôle…Mais je tiens à elle…**

**-Je sais.**

Elle m'accompagne donc à la chambre de Quinn. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et ce n'est que maintenant qu'une musique que je connais m'arrive aux oreilles. Je m'arrête soudain et sourit. Elle s'en souvient…

**-Pourquoi tu souris ?** Me murmure Shay.

**-Forever de Matt Hires.**

**-What ?**

**-C'est la chanson préférée de San.**

**-Aah ça doit être pour ça qu'elle l'écoute toute la journée.**

Je m'approche de Quinn et lui effleure l'épaule. Elle se retourne et je vois ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Quand elle me voit elle me saute dessus. Je suis d'abord surpris puis je l'enlace afin de la calmer.

**-Qu'…est..ce que…tu fais…là ?** C'est ce que je crois distinguée à travers les sanglots.

**-Je suis venu te voir et savoir comment tu allais.**

**-C'est…tout ?**

**-Nan pas vraiment je suis venu parce que je pense qu'il faut que toi et San vous…**

**-Je ne veux pas lui parler ! **

**-Mais…**

**-C'est ma réponse définitive alors maintenant si tu veux encore parler de ça tu peux partir…**

**-Nan nan je reste c'est bon je n'en reparle plus.** Je la reprends dans mes bras et je sens ses nerfs se relaxer légèrement.

P de V Shay :

Je n'avais vue Q aussi affectée par une rupture pourtant elle en a vécu des sacrées dures mais là c'était différent.

Je me concentre sur les paroles de la musique et je me rends compte qu'elle est plutôt pas mal. Santana n'a pas mauvais goût. Soudain un couplet me frappe.

**What's done is done**

_Ce qui est fait est fait_

**What happens if we turn the page to**

_Qu'est-ce qui arrive si nous tournons la page _

**Where we've won**

_Ou nous avons gagnés_

**Darlin', can we just pretend that**

_Chérie, pouvons-nous juste prétendre que_

**Every second**

_Chaque seconde_

**Is passing like a hundred years**

_Passent comme 100 ans_

**That I can be with you**

_Où je peux être avec toi_

Ok cette chanson va me faire chialer, je me doute à cet instant qu'elle doit rappeler à Quinn son histoire avec Santana. Elles étaient si heureuses…

**-Rachel, je peux te parler ?**

**-Oui ?**

Elle se rapproche de moi et je lui souffle qu'il faut qu'on aille voir Santana.

**-Quoi ? Nan pas maintenant. Je préfère rester un peu avec Quinn tu vois…**

**-Rachel.**

**-…parce qu'elle a besoin de moi…**

**-Rachel !**

**-…non pas que tu sois une mauvaise meilleure amie mais tu vois tu es un peu brusque et puis…**

**-RACHEL !**

Quinn se retourne brusquement et je sors Rachel de la chambre.

**-Mais quoi bon sang ?**

**-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine._


	10. Chapter 10

_C'est parti pour Shay et sa connerie !_

On est devant la porte de l'appartement de San et je sens Shay hyper tendue. J'ai essayé de la rassurer tout le long du trajet mais impossible qu'elle se calme.

**- Je ne la laisserais pas te tuer.**

**-Haha, très drôle Rachel…je suis morte de rire.**

**-Aller vient.**

J'ouvre la porte avec ma clé et j'entre dans l'appart de Sanny…enfin ce qu'il en reste…une semaine que le ménage ou la vaisselle n'a pas été fait…Je vous laisse imaginer.

**-Elle est où ?**

**-Dans sa chambre je crois.**

Je vais vers la chambre de Santana et je sens que Shay me suit de près. Elle flippe vraiment...

J'entre et vois ma Latina préférée couchée dans le noir et qui fixe le plafond.

**-San ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rachel ?** Son ton me glace le sang je ne l'ai jamais vue si abattu pour une fille.

**-Euuh…Shay est là et elle voudrait te parler…**Je me retourne et je vois Shay qui se force à me sourire même si j'ai bien compris qu'elle a juste envie de courir ailleurs…

**-J'arrive.**

On retourne dans le salon et quelques minutes plus tard une Santana en pyjama apparue.

**-Vas y parle.**

**-Alors voilà…**

Après quelques minutes d'explication : 

**-TU AS QUOI ?**

**-Euh…**Shay n'a même pas le temps de répondre que Santana lui saute dessus. Shay essaie tout de même de se défendre en étant à terre.

**-Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était SI important !**

San voit rouge et gifle Shay…Je crois que si je n'interviens pas ça va mal finir…Mais en même temps j'ai du mal à prendre la défense de Shay…

**-Si important ? SI IMPORTANT ? Mais espèce de débile ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer**. Joignant les gestes à la parole Santana recommence à frapper sa victime.

**-Ok ok OK STOP ! SANTANA LACHE LA !** J'attrape la furie et tente tant bien que mal de la retenir loin de Shay. Elle, se relève difficilement…elle l'a pas loupée la pauvre…

**-Lâche-moi Rachel ! **

**-Nan maintenant tu t'assoies et tu te calme ok** ? Mon ton est ferme et Santana ne cherche même pas à comprendre et elle s'assoit…non sans jeter un dernier regard sur Shay.

**-Ok maintenant que tout le monde est calme on pourrait avoir des explications plus claires ? **

**-…Je suis vraiment désolée Santana, je…**

**-Tes excuses tu te les garde !**

**-Et j'ai dit quoi ! On est toutes très calme. Shay pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

Elle lance un bref regard vers Santana et se lance.

**-J'étais jalouse…**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Nan pas jalouse comme ça…jalouse parce que…pff de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça…ça sert à rien et c'est inintéressant…**

**-Vas-y Shay s'il te plait.**

**-…j'étais jalouse parce qu'avant que Santana rentre dans la vie de Quinn on était tout le temps ensemble. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'on se tape un vieux délire. On sortait tous les soirs et…Quinn est comme une sœur pour moi et c'est la seule fille que j'ai toujours bien traitée et avec qui je me sens bien. Elle a toujours était là pour moi et…Maintenant elle a la vie parfaite : un job de rêve, une petite amie qu'elle aime et qui l'aime, un appart magnifique. La seule ombre au tableau semble être cette emmerdeuse qu'elle héberge parce qu'elle n'est même pas capable de se trouver un boulot. Cette emmerdeuse qu'elle se traîne depuis des années maintenant. Maintenant j'ai peur, peur que du jour au lendemain elle se rende compte que je ne lui apporte rien et que sans moi elle se débrouille très bien. Avant j'avais un peu l'impression de compter…tous les soirs elle me demandait, à sa manière si j'avais réussi à trouver un travail ou si seulement ma journée s'était bien passée. Maintenant je rentre et la vois au téléphone avec toi.** Elle se tourne vers San qui semble ne pas savoir comment réagir face à ce discours. **Alors le jour où j'ai trouvée Lucy devant ton bureau, j'ai imaginée ce plan. Je lui ai demandée son aide et elle acceptée avec plaisir sachant que le but de sa visite était pour te récupérer. Quand tu venais je te piquais ton portable et envoyer les messages…**

**-Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?** Santana semble calme mais je sentais la colère qui bouillait en elle.

**-J'ai vue à quel point elle était détruite après votre rupture et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça alors que c'est ma meilleure amie…maintenant si je doute que après cela on le soit toujours.**

**-J'ai vraiment envie de te casser la gueule…**

**-Je comprends…**

**-Mais j'ai encore plus envie de voir Q.**

**-Et je pense que c'est réciproque.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?** Je crois qu'elles avaient oubliées ma présence car elles sursautèrent toutes les deux à mes paroles.

**-Oui allons-y !** Elle se dirige donc vers la porte pour sortir.

**-Euh San ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-T'as pas oubliée un truc ? **

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur ses « habits » et elle comprend tout de suite.

**-Ah ouais, je vais peut-être me changer d'abord.**

Appartement de Quinn :

**-Quinn ?**

Aucune réponse.

**-C'est bizarre venez on va dans la chambre. **

**-Euh je devrais peut-être pas venir…**

**-Nan San tu viens !**

**-Ok ok sergent Berry !**

J'entends une petite claque et un aïe et je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Rachel vient de frapper Santana derrière la tête.

Quand on rentre dans la chambre, celle-ci est éclairée par la lumière extérieure, le lit est fait et il n'ay plus aucun vêtements par terre.

**-On dirait que Quinn a décidée de nettoyer enfin sa chambre.**

Je vois Santana s'approcher de la radio et sourire lorsque qu'elle voit le nom de la chanson inscrit. Mais lorsqu'elle voit que je la regarde elle détourne son regard.

**-Bon euh…elle est où ?**

**-Attends je lui envoie un mess.**

**-Merci.**

_« Hey Quinn t'es où ? »_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et Rach' et San' se sont rapprochées de moi.

_« Je prends l'air avec un ami ne t'inquiète pas… »_

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder les filles pour savoir ce que je dois répondre.

_« Un ami ? »_

Quelques secondes après j'ai ma réponse.

_« Oui, Florian __Smith, un gars du bureau. »_

**-Florian Smith qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ce naze ?**

**-Aucune idée.**

Santana semble contrariée et je tente de la réconforter.

**-Mais en même temps elle répond vite donc ça ne doit pas être passionnant.**

Elle me sourit et je prends ça pour un remerciement.

**- Bon en tout cas je ne vais pas la laisser avec débile ! Je ne ferais pas deux fois l'erreur de renoncer !**

P de V Rachel :

**-Oui ! Alors réfléchissons ! Quels sont les meilleurs endroits pour « prendre l'air » dans cette ville ?**

**-Euh le parc, la fête forraine…**Je les vois réfléchir et soudain elles lancent toutes les deux.

**-LE BANC SOUS L'ARBRE ! **

Elle semble heureuse d'avoir eu l'idée en même mais moi je dois avouer que je suis un peu paumée alors je me contente de sourire et de hocher la tête.

**-Aller on fonce !**

Quelques minutes plus tard P de V Santana :

**-BINGO !**

**-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?** Rachel et Shay sont à l'affut de ce qui m'a fait crier. Mais moi je m'en fiche je l'ai en face de moi et elle est radieuse. Je chope leurs têtes leur montre la direction.

**-Là !**

Je m'approche et je l'entends rire aux stupides blagues de l'autre abruti ! Mais son rire est magnifique tout comme ses cheveux, et ses yeux, et ses dents, et ses cheveux j'ai déjà dit ses cheveux nan ? Mais tout est parfait chez elle et quand je la vois mon cœur bat à la chamade et…

**-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant continuer à baver ou aller lui parler ?**

Je me tourne vers Rachel…essuie ma bave…et vois un groupe qui est en train de répéter à deux pas d'ici.

**-J'ai une meilleure idée.**

P de V Rachel :

Je la vois marcher vers le groupe un peu plus loin et je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut faire. Je comprends alors que les musiciens acceptent quelque chose et une musique démarre. Dès les premières notes je vois Quinn se retourner et chercher la source de la musique et je vois notre pauvre ami complètement perdu et puis les paroles commencent.

**My whole life waiting for the right time**

_Toute ma vie passée à attendre le bon moment_

** To tell you how I feel.**

_Pour te dire ce que je ressens_

** Know I try to tell you that I need you.**

_Sache que j'essaie simplement de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi_

** Here I am without you.**

_Et me voilà ici, sans toi_

** I feel so lost but what can I do?**

_Je me sens si perdu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?_

** 'Cause I know this love seems real**

_Car je sais que cet amour semble réel_

** But I don't know how to feel.**

_Mais je ne sais plus comment le ressentir_

** We say goodbye in the pouring rain**

_On se dit au revoir sous la pluie battante_

** And I break down as you walk away.**

_Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes_

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste_

**'Cause all my life I felt this way**

_Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie_

** But I could never find the words to say**

_Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour te dire _

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste_

** Alright, everything is alright**

_Bien, tout va très bien_

** Since you came along**

_Depuis que tu es revenu_

** And before you**

_Et avant toi,_

** I had nowhere to run to**

_Je n'avais nulle part où m'enfuir_

** Nothing to hold on to**

_Rien à quoi m'accrocher_

** I came so close to giving it up.**

_J'ai fait trop d'efforts pour abandonner_

** And I wonder if you know**

_Et je me demande si tu sais_

** How it feels to let you go?**

_Ce que ça fait de devoir te laisser partir_

** You say goodbye in the pouring rain**

_Tu me dis au revoir sous la pluie battante_

** And I break down as you walk away.**

_Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes_

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste_

** 'Cause all my life I felt this way**

_Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie_

** But I could never find the words to say**

_Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour te dire_

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste._

** So you change your mind**

_Alors change d'avis _

** And say you're mine.**

_Et dis que tu es mienne_

** Don't leave tonight**

_Ne t'en va pas ce soir _

** Stay.**

_Reste_

** Say goodbye in the pouring rain**

_Tu me dis au revoir sous la pluie battante_

** And I break down as you walk away.**

_Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes_

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste _

** 'Cause all my life I felt this way**

_Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie_

** But I could never find the words to say**

_Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour te dire_

** Stay, stay.**

_Reste, reste_

** Stay with me, stay with me,**

_Reste avec moi, reste avec moi_

La chanson se finit et je viens de me rendre compte que des dizaines de personnes sont regroupés pour admirer Santana chanter mais je crois qu'elle s'en fiche un peu, il n'y en a qu'une qui l'intéresse mais il semblerait que celle-ci manque à l'appelle.

-Mais où est Quinn ?

_Mais où-est-elle partie ? La suite dans quelques jours ou demain :) Bonne journée_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir ce que vous voulez. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. En tout cas je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews cela fait vraiment plaisir._

**-Vous l'avez vu partir ? **

**-Euh non désolé Santana…j'étais captivée par ta chanson…je l'ai vue mais après je ne sais pas quand elle est partie.**

**-Pareil…**

Santana a vraiment l'air déçu…Faut toujours que Quinn n'en face qu'à sa tête Raah…

**-Bon beh je vais rentrer alors…**

**-Laissez-moi vous inviter s'il vous plait…**

Je me retourne vers San et voyant son air désespéré je décide qu'une soirée entre filles lui remontra un peu le moral.

**-D'accord, c'est gentil Shay.**

**-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.**

**-Ouais…**

Je crois que San n'est pas prête de lui pardonner…

**-Hum…allons-y alors !** J'essaye de mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans cette expédition mais on dirait que je suis la seule à vouloir à faire des efforts.

C'est donc dans un silence de mort qu'on retourne chez Shay. Elle nous ouvre la porte et je dois dire que celle-là je m'y attendais pas !

**-QUINN ?**

Celle-ci est à moitié avachi sur Franck..Nan..euh merde c'est quoi son nom déjà…Ouais enfin l'autre quoi ! Elle sursaute quand Shay crie son nom et manque de tomber à terre. J'observe la scène et le visage de toutes les personnes présentes et je m'assois.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-Je préfère m'assoir je sens que la soirée va être longue…**

P de V Santana :

A ce moment même deux options s'offre à moi soit tuer ce fils de P*** soit partir en courant. Je préfère choisir la deuxième option mais une main me retient.

**-C'est l'heure des explications Santana…**Shay semble vouloir autant que moi que ce cauchemar se finisse au plus vite. Voyant que j'ai tout son soutien et celui de Rachel, je décide de rester pour affronter une Quinn passablement énervé.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**

**-Je les ai invitées et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que lui viens faire ici** ? Shay n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Florian et je ne peux que la remercier d'essayer de l'éloigner de Q.

**-Je l'ai invité.**

**-Nan mais si je dérange je peux repasser…**Nan mais quel pauvre type ce mec il est en présence de quatre filles et ça y est, il est intimidé.

**-Nan tu peux rester !** Et il se rassoit tel un chien-chien à sa mémère !

**-Nan il se casse !** Oula merde ça c'est sorti tous seul…

**-Pardon ?** Ok, jamais je l'avouerai mais à ce moment-là j'ai réellement peur de Quinn.

**-Elle a raison, il faut qu'on te parle et ça ne le concerne pas donc il se casse.** Je regarde Shay et la remercie de son soutien.

**-Bien puisque de toute façon vous avez interrompu notre soirée. Au revoir Florian, je t'appelle.** Mon cœur se brise à ces mots et je retiens mes larmes. Notre soirée ? Elle avait vraiment l'intention de passer la soirée avec ce…type.

Le troll s'en va et nous nous retrouvons enfin toutes les quatre.

**-Bien qu'est-ce que vous voulez j'ai pas que ça à faire !** Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi mais ça n'a pas, visiblement, l'air d'être le cas de Shay

**-Déjà j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de nous parler comme des merdes sinon je te jure que ça va finir par m'énerver. Donc t'es gentille tu rentres tes griffes et tu laisses Ice-Quinn de côté.**

Je me tourne et je suis choquée…Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure entrée en matière du monde…mais bizarrement ça à l'air d'avoir marché car le visage de Quinn s'est détendu et elle semble plus disposée à nous écouter.

**-Biien, ça me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites là toutes les trois ? **Elle se tourne vers Rach et lui pose un regard interrogateur.

**-Ah nan moi je suis juste là en renfort au cas où ça tourne mal.** Oui au cas où Quinn est envie de tuer Shay ou moi je pense qu'elle nous sera d'une bonne aide.

**-Voilà euh..je sais pas très bien par où commencer.**

**-Par le début peut-être. **Je sens que Quinn commence à légèrement s'impatienter.

**-Ok donc voilà…**

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Shay lui a tout raconté, dans les moindres détails et Quinn semble vraiment perdue. Elle pose son regard sur moi pour la première fois depuis qu'on est rentré dans la pièce et je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux bords des yeux. Soudain elle se lève et…gifle Shay. La pauvre ce n'est vraiment pas son jour. Mais juste après ce geste d'une grande violence elle l'enlace. Je sens Shay un peu perdue mais elle est contente car Quinn ne semble pas lui en vouloir tellement. Voyant que le câlin dur plus longtemps que la normale je décide de rappeler gentiment ma présence…en tapant du pied…oui c'est gentil !

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tout ça avant ? Je ne me rendais pas compte que je te laissais seule à ce point !** Oui enfin on ne va pas la plaindre non plus…

**- Je ne sais pas…Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi le sujet. **Elle se tourne et me pointe.

**-Oui je suis toujours là…Désolé d'interrompre ce moment de franche camaraderie…**

Quinn sourit et cette image me réchauffe le cœur.

**-Bon beh nous on va vous laisser !** Oh putain Rachel elle m'a transi !

**-Hein ? **

**-Oui Shay on s'en va !**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que…aller bouge ton cul !**

J'entends Shay marmonner que son cul n'est pas gros et puis je vois Rachel qui me fait un clin d'œil. Puis elles s'en vont et nous voilà seule.

**-Merci.** Je me retourne vers Quinn et je la vois s'approcher de moi.

**-Pour quoi ? **

**-La chanson.**

**-Oh…mais tu es partie.**

**-Et j'en suis désolée mais je pensais…enfin tu vois…**

**-Oui je comprends.**

P de V Quinn :

J'ai été stupide de croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que la fille en face de moi ai pu me faire une telle chose. Elle est tellement douce et attentionnée avec moi. Elle m'a manquée…Elle s'approche délicatement et pose légèrement ses mains sur mes épaules, comme si j'étais la plus fragile qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée.

**-Je suis pas en sucre tu sais ? **

Elle rit…Ahh son rire m'a tant manquée, je pourrais l'écouter toute la journée !

**-Je sais Q mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.**

**-Dans ce cas. **

Je la vois me lancer un regard interrogateur mais je ne lui laisse plus le temps de réfléchir et rompt l'espace qui sépare nos lèvres. J'ai l'impression de revivre, ses lèvres sont si douces. Je sais aujourd'hui que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Nous nous séparons mais ce moment ne dure que quelques instants car il semblerait que l'on est du temps à rattraper.

**-J'ai envie de toi San.** Je glisse ses mots à son oreille et je la vois rougir.

**-Tu es sure Q ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été éloignée qu'on doit forcément le…**

**-Oui je suis sure.**

Je souffle ces mots d'une voix suave que je ne me connais pas et je vois les pupilles de mon amante se dilatées. Elle me soulève alors et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle m'allonge et recommence à m'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques minutes de baisers passionnées je sens ses mains retiraient peu à peu mon t-shirt. Trouvant que ça ne va pas assez vite je l'aide et en profite pour enlever le sien.

**-Impatiente ?** Elle ricane.

-La ferme. Je la prends et la retourne de manière à ce que je sois dessus elle.

**-Je ne crois pas nan.** Elle me refait tourner au-dessous d'elle et je n'essaye pas de retenter quelque chose je veux juste qu'elle me fasse quelque chose.

Je sens alors qu'elle me retire le reste de vêtements que je porte et en quelques secondes je suis nue devant elle. Je la vois se lécher les lèvres.

**-Tu es magnifique Q… **

**-Laisse-moi t'admirer.** Je lui retire alors ses vêtements et je suis subjuguée par la beauté de ses formes…il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire.

**-Tu baves je crois ?**

**-Très drôle. Tu es sublime Bébé…**Je la vois sourire au surnom et elle m'embrasse passionnément. Puis peu à peu elle descend sur mon corps tout en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Elle passe plus de temps sur ma poitrine et je gémis lorsque je sens sa langue autour de mes seins.

Tout à coup je sens sa main se frotter à mon centre. Ne résistant plus une seconde de plus je lui fais comprendre que je veux plus. Elle comprend et me pénètre…d'abord un doigt. Je gémis de plaisir lorsqu'elle entame ses va et viens en moi. Elle rajoute un autre doigt et accélère le rythme. A ce moment j'ai l'impression que la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner et qu'ils n'y a que nous qui vivons. Je suis là avec la femme que j'aime qui me fait l'amour et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais rêver mieux. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir et San l'a sûrement remarquée car elle vient plaquer ses lèvres dans mon cou ce qui me procure encore plus de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, son nom résonne dans toute la pièce, elle quitte mon cou pour venir écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Tu as été magique mon cœur. **

**-Gracias mi querida.** Je souris c'est la première fois qu'elle me donne un surnom. Je tente de me mettre au-dessus d'elle pour pouvoir moi aussi le plaisir qu'elle mérite mais elle me retient.

**-Nan ce soir c'était ta soirée.**

**-Mais t'es sure ?**

**-Oui**. Elle scelle nos lèvres et puis je dépose ma tête dans son cou, je retrouve enfin son odeur qui m'a tant manquée. Je relève mon regard sur son visage et je la vois pensive.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? **

**-Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je ne t'ai jamais dit « Je t'aime ».**

**-Tu viens de le faire tu sais ? **

**-Oui non mais un vrai « Je t'aime » sans rien autour.**

**-Je t'en prie.**

**-Je t'aime Quinn Fabray.**

**-Je t'aime Santana Lopez.**

P de V externe :

Une fois ces démonstrations d'amours exprimés les deux âmes sœurs s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce soir-là elles venaient de se prouver l'une à l'autre la solidité de leur couple.

Mais sera-t-il assez solide pour affronter ce qui aller arriver ?

_Voilà, à la prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

P de V externe :

Voilà déjà plusieurs mois que Quinn et Santana re-sortaient ensemble et elles étaient plus unis que jamais, tout en essayant toujours de ne pas laisser leurs amis de côté, histoire qu'une autre crise de jalousie se déclenche. Quinn avait immédiatement rembauché Santana.

Ce soir les filles avaient d'ailleurs prévue une soirée entre filles avec Shay et Rachel.

P de V Quinn :

**-Bébé ! **

**-Oui ?**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas belle de nature.**

Oooh c'est trop mignon. Ces temps-ci San était de plus en plus adorable avec moi, mais là je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas…c'est tellement inattendue et…attends attends je me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

**-Santana Maria Lopez ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore cassée ?**

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et je vois Santana en train d'essayer de réparer ma cuvette des toilettes…je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle l'a cassée…Elle me fait son plus beau sourire innocent et renonce honteuse.

**-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès…j'ai voulu monter dessus pour attraper ton déo qui est, soit dit en passant, sur une étagère bien trop haute et puis ça a cassé…**

**-Alors déjà ce n'est pas trop haut, à mon avis c'est toi qui est un peu trop petite mon cœur et puis pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?**

**-Parce que…Oooh et puis tu sais quoi ? Fais chier !** Elle balance la cuvette, ouuh ce n'est pas la semaine. Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

**-Aller, San laisse tombé ce soir elle a gagné mais tu l'auras demain.** Elle rit et se retourne vers moi.

**-T'as raison, et j'en ai marre d'ailleurs…**

**-Haha aller let's go pour une bonne soirée !**

**-Ouiii !** Elle m'embrasse et pars en courant. Merci les changements d'humeur.

Une fois à la boite :

**-Tu les vois ? **

**-Hein ? **

**-Je te demande si tu les vois ?**

**-Aaah euh non, mais en même temps on aurait peut-être dû les attendre dehors, il y a gavé de monde ce soir ! **

**-Oui, tu sais quoi garde la table et je vais les chercher.**

**-Nan pas question, vu tous les mecs qu'il y a ce soir tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.**

**-Eh oh je suis pas ton petit chien chien et je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule Madame.**

**- Mouais enfin ne met pas trop longtemps.**

**-Oui chef. **Elle m'embrasse goulûment et me laisse partir.

P de V Santana :

Et me voilà seule. Pff moi qui me suis toujours foutu de la gueule de ceux qui venait seule en boite…beh me voilà bien…

Voilà une demi-heure que je poireaute et je compte plus le nombre de mecs qui sont venus me proposer un verre. Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement et vois Rachel**.**

**-Eh bien Sanny on est sur les nerfs.**

**-C'est pas la semaine Berry…**

**- Ouuh attention Shay ne t'approche pas trop, dans cette période-là Santana est infernale ! **Et elles éclatent de rire.

**-Bref, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? **

**-On a été retardées.** Je vois Rachel qui rougit.

**-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher à croire que vous pensaient qu'à ça ! Regarde moi et Q on…Q ? **

**-On Q ?**

**-Mais nan abruti ! Quinn elle est où ?**

**- Beh elle n'est pas avec toi ?**

**-T'en as beaucoup en réserves des comme ça Shay…**

**-Elle est partie où ?**

**-Beh vous chercher en fait.**

**-Ah beh non désolé on ne l'a pas vu pourtant on est passées par l'entrée donc si elle était là-bas on l'aurait vue.**

**-Ça rassure pas ça Shay.**

**-Oui désolé.**

OK là je commence à paniquer, je viens de perdre ma petite amie dans une boite immense remplie de pervers bourré. Aller déstresse San !

**-Bougé pas je reviens !**

**-Ok.**

Je fonce alors en direction de l'entrée et effectivement elle n'y est pas. OK réfléchit Lopez. Je fonce au bar, pousse deux trois clampins au passage et arrive enfin à mon objectif.

**-Hey du con !**

**-Elle veut quoi la charmante demoiselle ?**

**-Alors déjà tu ranges direct ton rôle du séducteur, je cherche ma petite amie. Elle est blonde, hyper belle et carrément bien foutue.**

**-Haha et tu crois que c'est la seule ma belle.**

Je l'attrape par le col et lui lance mon regard le plus énervé possible.

**-Ecoute moi bien tu me rappelles ma belle encore une fois et je t'enfonce mon genou où tu penses ok ? Et ensuite Quinn est la plus belle fille de ce monde de merde alors tu fermes ta gueule ! **

**-Attends tu parles de Quinn Fabray ? **

**-Oui comment tu l'as connais ?**

**-C'est l'ex à mon meilleur ami. Teh beh d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle est avec lui maintenant.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oui j'ai vu qu'il la tirait vers les toilettes tout à l'heure.**

**-Et toi tu fais rien ?!** Je suis à deux doigt de lui exploser la tête sur son bar.

**-Beh écoute je croyais qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et puis tu sais elle a toujours eu un peu chaud au cul !**

OK s'en ai trop je lui envoi mon poing dans le visage et il s'écroule à terre. J'ai bien envie de le finir au sol mais je cours vers les toilettes.

J'ai peur, peur d'arrivée trop tard et que cet enculé est…nan nan n'y pense pas. Je pénètre dans la pièce et j'entends tout de suite Quinn crier. Je cours dans sa direction et là je vois un mec au sol en plié en deux et Quinn qui se tient le poignet.

**-Q ?! Oh mon Dieu ça va ? **

**-San ? Oui ça va je crois que je me suis bousiller le poignet mais ça va.**

**-Et lui il lui est arrivé quoi ?**

**-J'ai utilisé ta technique.**

**-Ma technique ?**

**-Cherche pas à comprendre : Frappe !**

**-Tu as eu raison.** Je sens que le pauvre type remue et je lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes.

**-San !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je crois que c'est bon là.**

**-Ok. Allez viens on retourne avec les filles.**

P de V Quinn :

La fin de soirée se passe plutôt pas mal mais je sens San tendue à mes côtés et je dois avouer que la douleur dans mon poignet commence à se faire ressentir.

**-San ? On peut rentrer s'il te plait ? Mon poignet me fait mal.**

**-D'accord Querida.**

On dit au revoir aux filles et on rentre à l'appart. Je vais vers la salle de bain et…ah oui c'est vrai la cuvette…je cherche ma pommade.

**-Tu veux que je t'aide Q ? **Je me retourne et fais face à une Santana en débardeur et culotte.

**-Tu t'es changée vite dis donc. Et oui je veux bien.**

**-J'étais boudinée dans cette stupide robe, je suis grosse quand j'ai mes ragnagna…Viens ici je vais te la mettre.**

Elle porte son attention sur mon poignet et applique délicatement la pommade sur celui-ci.

**-Tu pense pas réellement ce que tu viens de dire ?**

Elle hausse les épaules. Je retire mon poignet et relève sa tête.

**-San tu es parfaite et je t'interdis de dire des trucs pareils. **

**-Merci.**

**-C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venue à mon secours tout à l'heure.**

Elle se reconcentre sur mon poignet et met une bande.

**-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée sans moi…**

**-Oh désolé la prochaine fois j'attendrais qu'on me viole comme ça tu pourras me sauver.** J'ai prononcé ces paroles d'un ton un peu sec et je me rends compte quand je vois son regard meurtri que je n'aurais peut-être pas du.

**- Si il t'avait touchée, ça m'aurait tuée Q…**

**-Je sais et je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.**

**-Pas grave Querida.** Elle m'embrasse délicatement et je souris à ce geste attentionnée.

**-Aller au dodo !**

**-Au fait t'as une lettre du bureau, je l'ai mise dans la cuisine.**

**-Ohh la flemme, je la lirais demain.**

**-D'ac'**

Une fois que j'ai réussi à me changer avec ce p***** de poignet je vais me coucher avec Sanny.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

**-Bonne nuit Querida.**

**-Bonne nuit Bébé.**

Je lui donne un baiser et je m'endors bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Le lendemain :

P de V San :

**-Oh Querida t'as oubliée la lettre.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai !**

Quinn se lève de mes genoux et va chercher la fameuse lettre. J'en profite pour lui piquer un peu de son pain au chocolat. Je la vois revenir et il semble que cette lettre doit être importante car je vois la petite ride qu'elle a quand elle est concentrée. Puis elle baisse la lettre et je vois qu'elle est complètement désemparée.

**-Un problème Querida ?**

**-Je..je suis virée.**

_Oula Quinn virée...A la prochaine ;)_


	13. Message

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolé...Je voulais juste vous dire que le prochain chapitre devrait arriver seulement en fin de semaine prochaine. Je suis en pleine révision et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Voilà passez une bonne journée et a bientôt :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey ! Bon je suis désolée déjà pour ce retard. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

**- Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous faire ça…**

**-Je sais…Mais je suis obligée Bébé…**

**-Je sais…Je t'aime…**

**-Moi aussi…San…Moi aussi **

Quelques jours auparavant :

**-Ouais c'est ça très drôle Q, t'es la patronne et tu te vires toi-même nan sérieux ?**

**-C'est vrai San ! Putain arrête de déconner juste 30 secondes ! C'est possible tu crois ?**

**-Ehhh du calme ! Arrête de m'agresser !**

**-…Oui désolé…**

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui prend la main.

**-Aller montre-moi ça.**

_« Mademoiselle Fabray nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer votre licenciement. Nous avons pris cette décision en raison du non-respect de l'article 451 de notre entreprise. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir reprendre vos affaires dans les plus brefs délais. »_

**-Mais c'est quoi cette connerie et puis c'est quoi l'article 451 ?**

**-Tu crois que je les connais tous par cœur San ?**

**-Ouais pas faux…Aller habille toi on va voir de quoi il retourne !**

Je pars en direction de la chambre et je commence à me changer pour aller au boulot, mais je suis surprise quand je ne vois aucune blonde à mes côtés. Je retourne donc à la cuisine et vois ma blonde qui ne semble pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

**- Euuuh…Quinn ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour tester une nouvelle technique d'habillage par télépathie.**

**-Hein ? Euh non j'essayais juste de me souvenir de ce qu'il y avait dans cette article.**

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'enlace.

**-Ecoute, on va aller voir le big boss et on va lui demander simplement.** Elle ne semble pas très convaincue**. Aller Quinn je suis sure que ce n'est rien.**

**-T'as raison. **Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je sens ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps**. **Ah oui c'est vrai je suis en sous-vêtements.

**-Quinn on a pas le temps pour ça. **

Je la vois me dévorer des yeux.

**-Naan Q…Tu n'es plus inquiète pour ton job ?**

Aucune réponse et je sens ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas.

**-Qu…Mmph.** Elle presse sa main sur mon centre et tout d'un coup je perds mes moyens.

**-Ok, t'as gagné mais 5 min…**Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je suis déjà tirée dans la chambre.

Quinn me pousse sur le lit. Elle a de ces yeux quand elle est excitée. Ohh Mamma mia…

Une heure plus tard :

P de V Quinn :

**-T'as pas vu ma chemise ?**

**-Nan !**

**-Ohh merci tu m'aide là !**

**-De rien !**

**-San merde allé on est à la bourre déjà !**

**-A qui la faute ?** Je la vois m'observer avec son sourire narquois depuis la porte d'entrée.

**-Oui…enfin bref.**

**-Haha !**

**-C'est ça rigole.** Je récupère mes clés et je fonce la rejoindre.

Je m'arrête à son niveau et lui glisse à l'oreille :

**-Mais avoue que t'as adorée…**

Je la vois rougir…Oui Santana Lopez rougit mais bon très rarement et puis ce n'est pas très flagrant avec son teint.

Elle me dépasse et me frappe les fesses.

**-A charge de revanche Q ! **

Puis je la vois s'introduire dans l'ascenseur et…Fermer les portes !

**-Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Saaan !**

Ok 1 partout balle au centre.

Au bureau :

**-Respire Q…**

**-Hein ? Oui allez allons-y !**

**-Nan toi tu y vas. **

**-Quoi ? **

**-Querida je ne peux pas t'accompagner tu sais très bien. En quel honneur j'aurais le droit d'être là…**

**-Hum…Ok**

**-Aller courage !**

**-Merci**

Je frappe à la porte et j'entends que l'on m'invite à entrer. Je passe donc la porte.

**-Mlle Fabray que me vaut votre présence ici ?**

**-En fait…**

Une demi-heure plus tard :

P de V Santana :

Wouuuah je me fais chier un truc de malade… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Nan allez du calme Santana du calme…

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir…enfin !

**-Merci pour tout.**

**-Mais de rien Mademoiselle. Et encore désolé.**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

Ahh ! Yes ça s'est arrangé !

Quinn arrive à mes côtés et je la serre dans mes bras.

**-Alors c'était quoi cette histoire à la con ? Ils se sont trompés parce que si tu veux je peux leur faire un procès hein ? Quinn ? Ça ne va pas ?**

Je la vois relever la tête et elle a les larmes aux yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Querida ?**

**-L'article 451…**

**-Oui ?**

**-C'est celui qui interdis toutes relations entre collègues…**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tout le monde sait San…Pour nous deux…tout le monde…**

Je me retourne alors et je vois toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle nous regarder. Ils chuchotent, parlent sur nous…J'ai juste envie de les emplâtrer mais une main me retient.

**-Nan San vient on rentre. Je dois faire mes valises.**

**-Tes valises ? **

**-Je pars en France.**

Retour au présent :

P de V Quinn :

**-Mais tu es sure qu'il n'y a pas une autre solution ?**

**-Nan San c'est le seul poste que l'on me propose.**

**-Mais enfin c'est complètement débile ! Il y a plein d'autre boite ! **

**-Mais le problème c'est que la nouvelle c'est déjà répandu dans toutes les grandes entreprises…Peut-être même que d'ici demain on verra apparaître dans les journaux : ****_« La patronne du plu grand magazine de mode virée pour manque au règlement ! »_**** ou encore ****_« Elle couche avec sa secrétaire ! »_**

**-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? **

**-Parce que…**

**-Parce que quoi ?**

**-JE NE VEUX PAS REFAIRE LA MÊME ERREUR !**

**-Aaah parce que sortir avec moi c'est une erreur…**

**-Nan San ce n'est pas ce que je…**

**-C'est bon j'ai compris.**

**-Nan San écoute, on ne va pas se voir pendant 1 an je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu es fâchée après moi…**

Elle ne me répond pas et se renferme sur elle-même.

_« Les passagers du vol 404 en direction de Paris sont priés de bien vouloir embarqués. »_

**-C'est mon avion…**

Aucune réponse.

**-San s'il te plait…**

Elle se lève, m'embrasse et part vers la sortie.

**-Je t'aime !**

J'ai crié mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'est entendue…

P de V Santana :

Je me dirige lentement vers la voiture, ouvre la portière, m'assoit et craque.

**-T'es trop conne ! Mais conne ma pauvre Santana !**

Je pleurs les larmes de tous mon corps et je frappe nerveusement mon volant.

**-Ça va Madame ?**

Je relève la tête et vois un petit jeune qui me regarde étrangement.

**-Dégage petit con !**

Je le vois partir en courant. Santana Lopez la pétasse est de retour alors accrochez-vous bandes de nazes !

Une semaine plus tard :

**-Alors San prête à rencontrer le nouveau boss ?**

**-Tu te fous de ma gueule Berry ?**

**- Ouais, ok ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question à poser…**

**-Bravo, je suis fière de toi le nain…**

Elle souffle, je dois l'exaspérer…en même temps vu mon comportement envers elle. Mais je dois agir comme ça. Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux tenir.

**-Tu as de ses nouvelles ?**

J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler ses mots mais je me tourne vers elle et je vois qu'elle est sincèrement inquiète.

**-Nan…**Ah je me bafferais, je déteste quand ma voix craque sous le coup de l'émotion.

**-Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui vous a…vendue ?**

**-Nan et j'espère que c'est sincèrement pas encore l'autre Shay sinon je la tue.**

Je sais très bien que je pourrais l'accuser elle aussi mais c'est ma meilleure amie et j'ai une confiance aveugle en elle…Mais ça elle ne le saura jamais.

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle San…**

**-SI tu le dis.**

Tout d'un coup tout le monde s'arrête de parler et le grand patron nous annonce que notre nouveau directeur arrive.

Tout d'un coup mes souvenirs remontent. Je le souviens la première fois que Q à passée cette porte. Je rigole toute seule en la revoyant s'étaler par terre. Rachel me regarde bizarrement mais je m'en fiche. Je me rappelle aussi la manière dont elle me regardait. Et la première fois que je suis allée chez elle. Ah la coupure de courant. Deuxième fous rire toute seule. Rachel va finir par s'inquiéter. Et puis la première fois que je l'ai embrassée. A ce moment-là une larme coule le long de ma joue. Rach s'en aperçoit et me frotte le dos. Surprise par le geste je me ressaisis, sèche la larme et me concentre sur le discours de ce débile de patron.

**-Voilà donc je la laisse se présenter.**

**-Bonjour, tout le monde.**

Ohh putain la pétasse !

**-Je m'appelle Lucy Wensley. Et à partir de maintenant on ne va plus se quitter !**

Elle me regarde et je comprends tout de suite. Cette pétasse m'a pris ma Quinn je vais lui faire payer.

_Voila Voilà ! Bon je suis malade donc je ne pense pas poster un autre chapitre très rapidement. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey ! Bon déjà je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai étais malade et après je n'avais plus d'ordi -' La galère quoi ! Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je remercie ceux qui me laisse une petite review c'est très gentil à vous :)_

_PS: Lorsque que Quinn parle en "Français" ses paroles sont en italique. Perso je l'imagine très bien parler français avec le petit accent américain ^^ Aller bonne lecture !_

P de V Santana :

Voilà maintenant un an que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle…Au début ma quête de vengeance m'aidée à tenir le coup…mais j'ai finis par renoncer…de toute façon je ne réussis jamais rien…

P de V Quinn :

Enfin de retour, New York m'a manquée ! J'ai beaucoup aimé Paris mais ce n'est pas pareil…Sans elle, ce n'est pas pareil…

Je quitte l'aéroport après avoir galéré pour récupérer mes valises. Je fais signe à un taxi et lui indique mon ancienne adresse. Après une bonne demi-heure dans les embouteillages, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Je paye le chauffeur et m'avance devant mon immeuble. Je grimpe lentement les escaliers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une certaine appréhension me gagne au fur et à mesure que je me dirige vers mon appartement.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte. Je glisse la clé dans la serrure et pénètre enfin dans mon nid douillet qui m'a tant manqué. Je m'apprête à refermer la porte à clé quand tout à coup…

**-QUIIIIIN !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je suis plaquée au sol par une brune complètement folle.

**-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Shay ! **

Elle resserre sa prise sur moi et je sens peu à peu mes poumons se comprimer légèrement.

**-Euh…Shay tu m'étouffes là.**

**-Ooh pardon, pardon ! Ça va ?**

Elle se retire de dessus moi et je respire enfin normalement. Je me relève péniblement et pose mon sac sur la table.

**-Huum…avec 60 kilos en moins sur les poumons…oui bizarrement !**

**-Oh mais je vois qu'on n'a pas perdu son humour de merde ma chère.**

**-****_Pas du tout !_**

**-Hein ?**

**-Laisse c'est du français tu ne peux pas comprendre !**

**-Huum…connasse ! Bon sinon tu racontes quoi de beau ?**

**-Haha, bon alors en fait…**

Je lui raconte tout en détail, la rencontre avec mes collègues de bureau, comment c'est Paris, ce que j'ai appris là-bas mais bizarrement la seule chose qu'elle a retenue c'est…

**-TU AS TOURNÉ DANS UN CLIP ? **

**-Hum…Oui.**

**-Oh mon Dieu Quinn Fabray il faut que je voie ça ! Mais enfin comment ? **

**-Beh en fait je prenais des photos sur le ****_Champ de Mars _****lorsqu'un homme est venu me voir en me proposant de venir passer un casting pour tourner dans son prochain clip. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une arnaque tu vois ? Mais finalement j'ai décidé d'y aller et puis une chose en entraînant une autre...beh je suis dans le clip des The Killers.**

**-Mais c'est énorme ! Et toi les gens ils t'accostent comme ça dans la rue !**

**-En fait il cherchait une belle fille blonde…Et il s'est avéré que je collais au profil.**

**-Oh excusez-moi Madame ! Et je peux le voir où ce clip ?**

**-T'auras qu'à taper The Killers-Just another girl sur Internet.**

**-Ok, je fonce !**

Elle s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens.

**-Nan attends s'il te plait ! Comment elle va ? **

**-Qui ? **

**-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle…**

**-Hum…**Elle fui mon regard et je sens la déception monter en moi peu à peu.

**-Écoute Quinnie…Tu as été absente pendant si longtemps…Et elle n'avait aucune nouvelles de toi alors…**

**-Alors quoi ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle !**

**-Eh calme toi ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute mais admet que vous ne vous êtes pas quittée dans de bonnes conditions…**

**-Certes mais…**

**-Mais quoi ? Tu croyais qu'elle allait t'attendre pendant un an sans rien dire. N'en demande pas autant aux gens Quinn.**

**-Je sais…**

**-Désolé…Et honnêtement cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle ou de Rachel.**

**-Tu n'es plus avec Rach' ?**

**-Disons que les choses se sont compliquées après ton départ et qu'elle a choisi son camp…j'ai choisi le mien.**

Tout est de ma faute…Shay et Rachel ne sont plus ensemble…Santana doit me détester…Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand une main sur mon épaule me ramène à la raison.

**-Aller on va le voir ce clip ?**

**-D'accord.**

Dans le bureau :

La pièce n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Shay a respecté mon espace même si je n'étais plus là. Je rigole en voyant que c'est le seul coin rangé de toute la pièce. Elle doit l'avoir remarquer car elle tente tout de suite de se justifier.

**- Euh…D'habitude ce n'est pas comme ça…**

**-Oui je te crois. **

**-Ça y est je t'ai trouvée ! **

C'est très étrange de se voir à l'écran et même si au boulot tous mes collègues m'ont déjà montrés le clip plusieurs fois je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

**-C'est super Q ! Tu déchires même avec une moustache !**

**-Haha merci.**

Je me re-regarde sur l'ordinateur quand soudain une pub vient attiser ma curiosité.

**-C'est quoi ça ?**

Elle voit le sujet de mon interrogation et ferme tout de suite la page.

**-Oh ça c'est rien…tu sais une pub quoi…**

Je la sens gênée tout d'un coup. Elle se lève et pars vers la cuisine. Je la suis, l'attrape par l'épaule et la retourne vers moi.

**-Une pub ? Tu m'expliques ce que cette pouf de Lucy fait sur une pub pour Life Magazine ?**

**-Hum…Beh peut-être bien qu'elle a repris la boite…**

Elle murmure les dernières paroles et je préfère la faire répéter car j'ai peur de ce que j'ai cru entendre.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Elle a repris ta place Q.**

Je crois que je vais faire un malaise…cette pétasse qui nous avait créé tant d'ennuis à San et moi à repris la direction de Life Magazine ! Elle a repris mon poste et travaille tous les jours avec Santana ! Elle a repris mon poste…mon poste…

**-Oh putain c'est elle qui a tout manigancé !**

Je crois que je l'ai surpris car elle recrache l'intégralité de son café.

**-Oui c'est elle. San a été la première à le deviner puis elle nous en a fait part à Rach et moi. Au début elle voulait se venger, on avait élaboré des plans pour lui pourrir la vie…mais au fil des mois San s'est découragée et puis elle a abandonnée et nous a demandé de faire de même.**

Je sens la colère bouillir en moi…Comment a-t-elle pu ? Mais moi je compte bien me venger et je ne renoncerai pas.

**-Viens Shay j'ai quelques comptes à régler.**

**-Yes ! De l'action ! On va ou ?**

**-Aux bureaux de Life Magazine.** Je prononce cette phrase d'un ton victorieux, prends mon sac et pars vers la porte.

**-Eh beh on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. **

P de V Santana :

Encore une autre journée de misère à ce boulot que j'ai appris à détester.

**-Salut Sannie !**

**-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Hummel !**

**-Ouuh t'es de mauvais poil ce matin.**

Je m'apprête à lui asséner une réplique dont il se souviendra toute sa vie mais une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne vers la personne et me détends.

**-Laisse la Kurt.**

**- Raah on ne peut jamais discuter avec vous les filles.**

Je le vois s'éloigner et partir vers sa bande de pote. Pff quelle bande d'idiots.

**-J'ai tous les dossiers que tu voulais, je les ai mis sur ton bureau.**

**-Merci Rach'.**

Elle se retourne et pars en direction de son bureau. Elle non plus ne va pas bien. Au début elle tentait désespérément de me remonter le moral…en vain. Puis lorsqu'elle et Shay ont rompus, elle s'est renfermés et je n'ai plus vue la petite lueur qui animés si souvent ses yeux.

**-Mlle Lopez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait.**

Raah dès le matin elle me fait chier elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir mais cela ne semble pas la troubler plus que ça.

**-Voilà, comme tu sais Jeanne a été virée et j'ai besoin que tu me trouves quelqu'un rapidement.**

**-Je verrais.**

**-Nan Santana, c'est urgent !**

**-J'ai dit que je verrais !** Le ton monte et son air hautain commence à me courir sur le haricot ! Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais enfoncé mon poing dans le visage et que je serais parti sans demander mon reste. Mais les boulots ne sont pas faciles à trouver ici…

**-Il me la faut maintenant !**

Je m'apprête à répondre mais l'on me coupe dans mon élan.

**-Je crois que je peux correspondre.**

Cette voix…Un an que je ne l'ai pas entendu mais je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Je regarde devant moi et voit le visage de Lucy se décomposer. Je me retourne enfin et admire la femme qui hante mes nuits. Elle semble différente…plus mure…mais toujours aussi belle.

**-Hum…Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?**

**-Eh bien je passais faire un petit coucou quand je vous ai entendue parler d'une offre d'emploi alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**

Elle a ce petit sourire mesquin qui me fait tant chavirer.

**-Et pourquoi pensez-vous être apte à avoir ce poste ? **

Quinn s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce et je peux maintenant distinguer son parfum qui embaume la salle.

**-Eh bien, j'ai de l'expérience dans cette boite.** Petit temps de pause, puis elle reprend**. Je suis dynamique et oh…Je suis bilingue vu que je viens de passer un an en France.**

Elle termine sa phrase en séparant bien chaque mot et je ressens toute la colère qu'elle a envers Lucy.

**-Bien…hum nous allons discuter de tout cela. Veux-tu bien sortir San ? **

Wooh depuis quand elle me tutoie ? Je veux répliquer mais je ne dis rien et sors, tout en jetant en dernier regard vers Quinn, qui elle reste fixée sur Lucy.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Elles sont dans ce bureau depuis trop longtemps j'ai l'impression…Mais pile au moment où je pense cela je les vois sortir. Elle se serre la main et parte chacune de leur côté. Et là une furie passe à ma droite en courant.

**-Quinn ! Tu es revenue !**

Tout en finesse Hummel…

Tout à coup toute la boite se dirige vers Quinn et lui exprime sa joie de la revoir. Enfin tous sauf moi et Rachel qui m'a rejoint après avoir entendue Kurt crier.

**-Ça va ? **

Je ne lui réponds pas mais elle m'a très bien compris. Je fais dos à la charmante scène de retrouvailles et part vers mon bureau. Rachel m'emboite le pas.

Fin de journée :

Je suis crevée. Encore une journée de merde. Je me dirige vers la cage d'ascenseurs. Je suis la dernière à partir comme d'habitude…même cette feignasse de Lucy n'est même plus là.

Alors que j'attends l'ascenseur j'entends une mélodie venir de la salle de repos. Je m'approche alors pour distinguer les paroles et je suis surpris de voir qui chante.

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, **

_La musique commence à jouer comme la fin d'un film triste_

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.**

_C'est le genre de fin qu'on ne veut pas vraiment voir._

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**

_Car c'est une tragédie et elle ne fera que vous abattre _

**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

_Maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je suis sans toi à mes côtés_

**And we know it's never simple,**

_Et nous savons que ce n'est jamais simple, _

**Never easy.**

_Jamais facile_

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Les ruptures ne sont jamais sans tache, il n'y a personne pour me sauver_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tu es la seule chose que je connaisse sur le bout des doigts_

**[Chorus]  
And I can't,**

_Et je ne peux plus,_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer_**,**

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to,**

_Mais je dois,_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer,_

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to.**

_Mais je le dois._

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, jamais voulu te voir souffrir_

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.**

_Chaque petite bosse sur la route j'ai essayé de dévier_

**People are people,**

_Mais les gens sont les gens_

**And sometimes it doesn't work out,**

_Et parfois cela ne fonctionne pas_

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

_Et rien de ce que nous dirons ne nous sauvera de cette chute_

And we know it's never simple,

_Et nous savons que ce n'est jamais simple_

**Never easy.**

_Jamais facile._

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Les ruptures ne sont jamais sans tache, il n'y a personne pour me sauver_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tu es la seule chose que je connaisse sur le bout des doigts _

[Chorus]  
And I can't,

_Et je ne peux plus_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer_

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to,**

_Mais je dois_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer,_

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to.**

_Mais je le dois_

It's two a.m.

_Il est deux heures du matin_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**

_Avec l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami_

**Hope you know it's not easy,**

_J'espère que tu sais que ce n'est pas facile,_

**Easy for me.**

_Facile pour moi_

It's two a.m.

_Il est deux heures du matin_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**

_Avec l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami_

**Hope you know this ain't easy,**

_J'espère que tu sais que ce n'est pas facile,_

**Easy for me.**

_Facile pour moi._

And we know it's never simple,

_Et nous savons que ce n'est jamais simple_

**Never easy.**

_Jamais facile._

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Les ruptures ne sont jamais sans tache, il n'y a personne pour me sauver_

**[Chorus]  
I can't,**

_Je ne peux plus_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer_

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to,**

_Mais je dois,_

**Breathe,**

_Respirer,_

**Without you,**

_Sans toi,_

**But I have to.**

_Mais je le dois._

Sorry (oh) sorry

_Désolé (oh) Désolé_

**Sorry (eh eh) sorry **

_Désolé (eh eh) Désolé_

**Sorry**

_Désolé._

Je sèche une larme qui coule le long de ma joue. Je veux me retourner pour partir mais elle me prend de vitesse. Elle se lève, s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

**-Tu m'as manquée…**

Puis elle s'éloigne, me laissant seule à réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Voilà ! A la prochaine qui devait être dans un petit bout de temps alors désolé pour l'attente._

_PS: Dianna a vraiment tourné dans le clip des The Killers, allait jeter un coup d'œil, elle est géniale dedans._

_PS2: La chanson, pour ceux que ça intéresse est Breathe de Taylor Swift :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon beh voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Alors bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews._

Une semaine plus tard :

Cela faisait une semaine que Quinn travaillait…enfin travaillait…amenait le café quoi. Elle se fout bien de sa gueule l'autre…

Et du coup moi ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pris de café…

** -Santana ?**

**-Hein ? Euh oui quoi Rachel ?**

**-T'es sur que ça va ? T'as des petits yeux.**

**-Oui oui t'inquiète juste…manque de café.**

**-Oui je vois. Bon en fait je cherche le dossier sur un ancien mannequin et impossible de le retrouver…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Je m'occupe pas de tout ça.**

**-Merci de ta gentillesse…Je me suis dit que ,peut-être, tu aurais une idée.**

**-Je sais pas, t'es allée voir aux archives ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Et dans la remise au fond du couloir ?**

**-On a une remise ? **

**-Tu me désespère Berry…**

Je la vois souffler…à croire qu'elle sait faire que ça…Je sais je suis méchante avec elle mais je suis sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

**-Rachel réunion dans 5 minutes.**

**-Oui j'arrive.**

**-Aller Berry, t'as plus qu'a courir pour avoir ton dossier.**

**-S'il te plait Santana, j'ai pas le temps là il faut que j'aille à la réunion. Est-ce que tu…**

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite Rachel je ne vais pas dans ce vieux trou à rat pour toi !**

Je la regarde d'un air déterminé, mais elle me fixe avec son air de chien battu. Raah fait chier !

**-Ok ok c'est bon…**

**-Merci ! **

Elle me saute dessus. Je déteste quand elle me colle comme ça…mais bon je lui rend son geste parce que…voilà quoi…je l'aime bien.

Elle court ensuite vers la salle de réunion et moi je me dirige lentement vers la remise. Je traverse la salle remplie de bureau où tous ces bouffons travaillent. Heureusement que j'ai mon propre bureau, je ne supporterai pas de partager mon espace avec..eux. Nan mais regarde le lui…ses yeux vont rester coller sur le cul de celle d'en face. Les mecs décidément je m'y ferais jamais…

Ah me voilà enfin devant cette putain de remise et…Merde demi-tour Quinn dans les parages ! Alors que je m'apprête à fuir aussi vite que je peux dans l'autre direction, j'entends qu'on crie mon nom. Ne te retourne pas Santana…Trace ta route…Ignore la…Nan mais elle veut ameuter tous le quartier à crier comme ça.

**-Santana ! Merde t'es sourde ou quoi ? **

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec de magnifiques yeux couleurs ambres.

**-Hum…euh je suis pressée.**

**-Oui enfin pourquoi t'as changée de direction dès que tu m'as vue ?**

**-Pff pas du tout…N'importe quoi…Je vois pas de quoi tu parle…**

**-Bon beh t'allait à la remise ?**

**-Euh oui…**

**-Beh je t'y accompagne alors, il faut que je cherche deux trois dossiers.**

Elle me fait un grand sourire et mon cœur se réchauffe à cette vision. Je dois dire que ça fait un an que j'attends de pouvoir le revoir,ce si beau sourire.

**-D'accord.**

Je réponds brièvement et me redirige vers la remise. J'entre dans la pièce et tout de suite une odeur de vieux m'arrive aux narines.

**-Wouah super le ménage ici.**

Je vois bien qu'elle essaye d'engager la conversation mais ce n'est pas le moment.

**-Ouais…Enfin tache de pas refermer la porte parce que…**

BLAM. Oh non !

**-Euh…parce que quoi ?**

**-Nan nan nan ! Putain il n'y a pas de poignée a l'intérieur !** Je me jette sur la porte et frappe de toutes mes forces.

**-Et San calme toi ! **

**-Me calmer ? me calmer ? **

**-Beh oui te calmer.**

Ok à ce moment là elle a de la chance que je l'aime.

**-On est enfermée dans une vieille remise où personne ne vient jamais et tu veux que je me calme ?**

**-T'inquiète, quelqu'un va bien passer et puis t'as pas ton portable ?**

Je fouille dans toutes mes poches et me souviens que j'ai laissé mon portable sur mon bureau.

**-Dis moi que t'as le tien ? **

Son absence de réponse me suffit. Ok là je panique ! Mon dieu faut que je sortes. Je marche dans toute la pièce, frappe à la porte, cherche une issue. Quinn me regarde et elle semble confuse devant ma réaction. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que je suis claustrophobe et qu'il faut absolument que je sorte sinon je vais péter un câble.

**-Eh eh San calme toi.**

Ces mots sont dit si paisiblement qu'ils m'apaisent…quelques secondes avant que je ne recommence à marcher dans tous les sens.

**-Bon beh puisqu'on est toutes les deux on va pouvoir parler.**

**-TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ? **

Elle se pétrifie devant mes paroles, je ne lui ai jamais parler aussi violemment…Je m'en veux...

Elle ne dit plus rien et on attends.

Une heure plus tard :

P de V Quinn :

Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Santana, elle ne s'est pas arrêter de marcher partout depuis une heure. Je dois dire qu'elle me fatigue rien qu'a la regarder.

**-On se croirait dans un film…**

Elle se retourne vers moi et je sens toute sa détresse dans ses yeux…ok c'est plus grave que je pensais, elle panique vraiment.

**-Tu parles dans un film on serait en train de se peler le cul dans un putain de frigo au fond d'un vieux restaurant miteux…**

Je suppose que cette utilisation excessive de gros mots est du à son stress…ou à son caractère.

**-Je préférerais.**

**-Pardon ? **

**-J'ai dit que je préférerais. **

**-Ah et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'au lieu de courir partout…tu me réchaufferais.**

Elle s'arrête dans son marathon et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

**-Tu veux pas t'assoir et te reposer un peu ? Arrête de t'inquiéter, quelqu'un sait forcément que tu es là. **

**-Rachel…**

**-Voilà on a plus qu'a attendre Rach'.**

Elle semble s'être calmer, je sens ses nerfs se dénouer. Je lui prends les mains et on va s'assoir à côté de la porte.

Puis d'un seul coup, elle craque et pleurs.

**-Eh San ça va ?** Je m'approche d'elle, elle tremble et à ce moment je prends peur.

**-San réponds moi ça va ? **

Elle continue à trembler. Je la prends donc par la taille et la colle à moi.

**-Chuut calme toi.**

Après quelques minutes, elle se calme enfin et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

**-Tu va mieux ? **

**-Oui merci.**

Je suis surprise, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé San ? Tu m'as fait peur.**

**-Je suis claustrophobe.**

Je comprend donc mieux la situation et pourquoi elle paniquait tout à l'heure. Je me sens stupide de ne pas l'avoir aidée plus tôt.

**-Tu aurais du me le dire.**

**-Ça craint…**

**-Nan ça craint pas, ça arrive a plein de monde. **

**-Ouais…**

Elle ne s'est toujours pas décollée et j'apprécie d'être à ses côtés. Je veux engager la conversation j'ai besoin de lui parler.

**-Elles sont plus ensembles depuis quand Shay et Rachel ? **

Elle se recroqueville un peu plus sur moi et des frissons me parcourent le corps.

**-6 mois.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Pff de la merde.**

**-Je vois…et ?**

Elle relève alors la tête, me regarde intensément et la rebaisse aussitôt.

**-Rachel t'as comme qui dirait insultée et Shay n'a pas appréciée.**

**-Ah ok et…**

**-Si c'est de nous que tu veux parler pas la peine de passer par quatre chemins.**

Merde grillée. Je me redresse pour m'installer plus confortablement et je souris quand je vois qu'elle suit mon mouvement.

**-C'était bien la France ?**

**-Hum…Oui ça peut aller.**

**-Tu peux le dire que tu t'es éclatée je t'en voudrais pas…**

Je me tourne vers elle et l'oblige à me faire face. Il est temps des explications.

**-Ok alors déjà Madame je ne me suis pas éclatée comme tu dis mais plutôt fait chier à mourir. Mon boss était un vrai connard, les 3 premiers mois je suis sure que tout le monde se foutait de ma gueule parce que je ne parlais pas la langue. J'étais perdue, seule, sans aucun amis, dans une ville certes jolie mais que je ne connaissais pas. Et pour rajouter à mon désarroi juste avant de partir à l'autre bout de la planète je me suis disputer avec ma petite amie, je lui ai dit quelque chose que j'ai regrettée pendant un an, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. J'ai pleurée tous les soirs en pensant à elle, parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et maintenant ça me bouffe de la voir me fuir alors que je souhaiterais juste m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été là. **

Alors que j'ai finis mon discours, je sens des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Devant son manque de réaction, je la pousse délicatement et me relève.

Je sèche mes larmes et essaye de faire apparaître le moins d'émotion dans mes paroles.

**-Faudrait peut-être qu'on frappe finalement…**

Elle ne réponds pas et s'approche de moi. Je sens sa présence dans mon dos, elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

**-Je suis désolée…**Elle me murmure ces quelques mots et s'en est trop pour moi.

Je me retourne et m'empare de ses lèvres. Elle recule sous le choc mais reprend vite contenance et appuie le baiser. Je me surprend à gémir…le manque d'un an sans doute. Elle me rapproche d'elle et s'agrippe à moi. Ce geste me fait sourire et elle en profite pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Le baiser est si doux et passionnée, je rêve de ça depuis des mois. Je ne résiste plus et commence à déboutonner son chemisier, quitte à être enfermé des heures avec elle autant en profiter. Je pose une main sur son sein et je l'entends gémir quand je le presse délicatement. Ce doux son m'encourage à continuer et je quitte donc ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou. L'odeur de son parfum m'enivre, je ne réponds plus de mes gestes et lui suce délicatement son point que je connais sensible. Je l'entends murmurer mon nom d'une voix très suave et mon désir ne fait qu'augmenter.

Mais tout d'un coup, un bruit vient nous troubler dans notre bonheur. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de comprendre que c'est la porte qui s'est ouverte. Santana l'a visiblement compris avant moi puisqu'elle se jette littéralement dehors. Je la vois inspirer et expirer fortement et cette vision me fait rire. Je sors donc moi aussi. Je m'attends à tomber sur Rachel, je vais la remercier pour nous avoir sorti et lui expliquer ce qu'elle vient surement de voir. Mais une voix me sort de mes pensées.

**-Alors on se tripote dans les placards Mlle Fabray et Mlle Lopez ? **

Ok cette fille est le diable et elle est partout.

_Aie ! Grillées...On se retrouve euh..bientôt pour le prochain :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tous le monde ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais il devrait arriver dans l'après midi.

Voilà je vous annonce qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres à Stay where you should be. Je veux donc vous proposer des résumés de différentes histoires que j'ai en tête. N'hésitez à donner votre avis.

_N°1 :_

_Quinn est la pire garce du lycée. Santana est une solitaire, aigrie, au passé difficile. Elles se détestent mais une chose est sur cela va changer..._

_N°2 :_

_Naya ne laisse jamais rien paraître. Comme son personnage , Santana, c'est une fille dure et qui croit qu'elle n'a besoin de personne. Seulement il semblerait que quand elle est en présence de Dianna ce soit tout autre chose._

_N°3 :_

_Quinn Fabray est LA star du moment. Le monde entier l'acclame. On la surnomme "le petit ange de l'Amérique". Aucun scandale à son actif, aucun de ses secrets révélés. Enfin, du moins pour le moment. Et si Santana Lopez, une journaliste prometteuse, se mettait à fouiner un peu ? Que trouverait-elle ?_

Voilà, alors à vos claviers et votez !


	18. Chapter 18

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Bon alors déjà merci à tous de donner votre avis pour la prochaine fic ça fait trop plaisir ! Ensuite je vous dirais le résultat lorsque l'épilogue sortira. Pour l'instant bonne lecture !_

**-Virée ! Putain je suis virée ! **

**-San calme toi...**

Cela faisait une heure déjà que San criait dans mon je dois dire que ça commencé légèrement à me gonfler.

**-San ! Quinn aussi est virée et pourtant elle crie pas comme une folle !**

Bon visiblement il n'y a pas que moi que ça énerve. Rachel et Shay nous ont rejoins et leurs retrouvailles ont été quelque peu tendus. Mais maintenant elle se dévore mutuellement du regard.

**-Berry ! Le jour où j'ai besoin de tes conseils je te sonne !**

**-Oh ! Tu lui parles pas comme ça !**

**-Ouuh la grande Shay s'en mèle ! J'ai peur ! Attends rappelle moi c'est pas toi qui, il y a quelques mois, lui en mettait plein la gueule !**

**-Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis !**

**-Je fais ce que je veux !**

Connaissant les caractères volcaniques des deux femmes, je préfere m'interposer. Je saisi donc San par le poignet et la traine difficilement dans ma chambre.

Dans la chambre :

**-Laisse-moi, je vais lui casser la gueule et je reviens. Faut que je me défoules là !**

**-Alors défoules toi sur moi.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Shay est mon amie et je refuse que tu lui crie dessus, donc défoules toi sur moi.**

**-Mais...Pff ok c'est je suis calme.**

**-Merci. Allez viens.**

Je m'assois sur le lit, et la tire sur mes genoux. Elle grogne et ça me fait sourire. On dirait une petite pose sa tête sur mes épaules et je passe délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu en trouveras un autre job.**

**-Ouais...Strip-teaseuse...C'est bien nan ?**

**-Oui et puis moi je fais le trottoir. On fera équipe si tu veux, tu les attire et puis moi je les finis.**

Elle se relève brusquement et me dévisage.

**-Hop hop hop ! Ceci...**Elle pointe ma poitrine et le reste de mon corps**...m'appartient.**

**-Haha, je ne suis pas ta propriété San !**

**-T'inquiète je trouverais un moyen de t'acheter.**

**-Bien sur.**

Elle rapproche son visage du mien et pose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

**-On en était où déjà ?**

Je rigole et commence à l'embrasser le long de sa machoire.

**-Huum là je crois.**

Je sens alors sa main soulever mon t-shirt et caresser doucement mon ventre.

**-Attends attends !**

**-Argh quoi Quinn ?**

**-Il faut qu'on parle.**

Dans le salon :

P de V Shay :

-**Hum voilà voilà.** Ok là je sais plus trop quoi dire je dois avouer.

**-Merci.**

**-Hein ?**

**-De m'avoir défendue.**

**-Oh euh de rien.**

Elle me fait son plus beau sourire et je craque. Nan Shay tu craques litteralement pour une fille. Tu es en train de changer ma vieille.

**-Euh...j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te revoir donc beh...euh...je suis désolée pour tous ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. Santana a raison j'ai dit des choses affreuses que je ne pensais pas.**

**-Si tu ne les pensais pas alors ça me va, je te pardonne.**

**-Comme ça si facilement ?**

**-Beh oui attends j'ai quand même insultée ta meilleure amie, c'est normal que tu la défendes. **

**-Oui...oui.**

**-Bon j'ai pas spécialement envie de les entendre faire leur cochonnerie donc on se regarde un film.**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Je vais mettre alors le premier film qui me tombe sous la main et m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi et je sens une chaleur monter en moi. Je lui prend alors délicatement le visage et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. c'est un baiser chaste et doux mais qui me ravie.

Elle sourit et nous nous re-focalisons sur le film.

Alors que le film atteint son appogée (Gravity, du grand art ce film), j'entends des cri venant de la chambre.

**-Oh non...me dit pas que...**

**-Nan attends je crois pas que ce soit ce que l'on crois.**

**-Hein ? Tu peux répéter la phrase parce que là...**

Elle est tout à coup couper dans sa phrase par une Quinn survoltée qui déboule dans la pièce, suivi par une Santana visiblement elle aussi passablement énervée. Quinn s'approche de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre.

**-Tu te casses !**

**-Oh mais tout ce que vous voulez Madame Fabray !**

**-C'est ça aggrave ton cas !**

**-Mon cas ? MON CAS ? Nan mais t'es pas bien ma pauvre !**

Ok...Donc en fait elles peuvent pas se poser 30 secondes ces filles. Je sens Rachel se décoller de moi et accourir auprès des filles. Ok elles font encore plus chier, j'étais bien là moi.

**-Eh eh, il se passe quoi là ?**

**-Il se passe que Madame me pète un cable pour rien !**

**-Pour rien ?**

Bon ok, j'interviens.

**-OK, DONC MAINTENANT TOUS LE MONDE FERME SA GRANDE GUEULE SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE JE FAIS UN MASSACRE.**

Voilà, je me suis bousiller la voix mais ça semble avoir marché.

**-Bien, maintenant on va toutes s'assoir gentiment dans le canapé et discuter tranquillement.**

Quinn referme la porte...enfin la claque et pars en direction du canapé. Santana la suit mais s'assoit à l'opposé d'où est Quinn.

Je me mets en face des deux et Rachel s'assoit sur mes genoux.

**-Ah ça y est t'as remis le couvert la naine ?**

**-Tu sais quoi Santana, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit.**

**-Bien donc qui commence ?**

Voyant que Santana était parti pour rien dire, je décide de faire signe à Q de commencer.

**-Alors tout simplement, je me suis totalement livrée à Santana, je lui ai racontée toute ma vie et elle je lui pose une simple question sur son passé et Madame ne souhaite pas me répondre.**

Je pose mon regard sur Santana qui elle reste fixée sur la cheminée. Ok, on est mal parti.

**-Et sans vouloir être indiscrete, c'est quoi la question ? **

Soudain, Santana se reconcentre sur la conversation et lance un regard noir sur Quinn.

**-Pas la peine de savoir. **

**-Okaay...Mais t'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu excessif comme comportement Q ?**

**-Ah meerci !** Tiens Santana reparle.

**-Tu ne comprends pas c'est important et je voulais savoir. Mais visiblement elle ne me fais pas assez confiance. **

**-Pff, n'importe quoi. J'aime juste pas en parler.**

**-Oh pitié ! L'excuse ! **

**-Tu aimes parler de la mort de tes parents ?**

Oh merde...là c'est aller trop loin...Je vois que Quinn a les larmes aux yeux et le visage de Santana se décomposée. Puis mon amie se lève part dans sa chambre et claque la porte.

**-Merde.**

**-Y a pas a dire t'as fait fort là.**

Je vois que San est complètement démoralisée, je ne veux donc pas appuyer encore plus sur la plaie.

**-San, elle voulait savoir quoi ?**

Rachel s'est rapprochée de son amie et lui frotte doucement le dos.

**-Pourquoi je suis claustrophobe.**

**-Ah ok je comprends...**

Oui beh moi je comprends rien. Je fais signe à Rachel mais celle-ci me murmure de laisser tomber. Je m'enfonce donc et profite des derniers moments de cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée.

Le lendemain :

P de V Rachel :

Le réveil est difficile. J'ai très mal dormi. Je n'aime pas quand Santana et Quinn s'engueule.

Hier soir j'ai ramener, San chez moi. Elle n'a rien dit et est parti se coucher dès que l'on a franchi la porte. Ce matin je la retrouve à ruminer devant son bol de café.

Je décide de ne rien dire sachant très bien qu'elle n'est pas du matin.

**-Tu rentres à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?**

**-Quoi ? Oh euh...8heures. Pourquoi ? **

**-Je t'accompagne.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je compte bien récupérer mon travail, et celui de Quinn...par n'importe quels moyens.**

**-Oh euh...d'accord.**

Au bureau :

Tous le monde nous regarde, ils doivent bien se demander ce que San fait ici. Je vois Shay, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser...Stupide article, loi de merde.

En tout cas j'ai à mes côtés une Latina bien determinée à récupérer son poste, elle fonce directement en direction de Lucy dès qu'elle la voit. Je la suis à la trace, je veux savoir ce que cette pétasse va dire. Je fais signe à Shay de s'approcher. Nous faisons donc semblant de faire des photocopies tandis que Santana et Lucy parlent.

**-Tiens, regardez qui voilà !**

**-Je veux de nouveau mon poste. Et celui de Quinn aussi.**

**-Oula du calme, ça ne se trouve pas comme ça un poste ma chérie.**

Elle l'appelle ma chérie...pff...pauvre fille.

-Ecoute moi bien Lucy, j'ai besoin de ce poste et Q aussi donc t'as intêret à...

**-Tu sais exactement ce que je veux San...Donne-moi ce que je veux et on verra.**

Oula ça pue la magouille ça.

**-Ok.**

Enfin elle va dire non...Attends elle a dit ok ?

**-Parfait, rendez-vous ce soir à l'Iris club. Je t'attendrais sur le parking. **

**-D'accord. Je suis rembauchée alors ?**

**-Huum...Oui tu peux travailler aujourd'hui. Pour Quinn on verra demain, si tu es à la hauteur de mes espérances.**

Puis la folle s'en va. Je m'approche donc de San et lui demande si tout va bien. Elle me réponds sèchement que ce ne sont pas mes oignons et s'en va.

**-Shay ?**

**-Oui Rach'**

**-Un petit tour à l'Iris Club ce soir, ça te dis ?**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Le soir/Iris Club :

**-J'arrive pas à croire que je sois cachée dans des buissons qui puent la pisse, putain !**

**-Chuut, on doit rester cachée.**

**-Oui enfin, on aurait pu se cacher ailleurs.**

Je me tourne vers elle et l'embrasse passionément.

**-Oui bon ils sont pas si mal ces buissons...**

**-Chut, regarde.**

Je pointe alors une voiture qui arrive et la femme qui en .

Celle-ci est très vite rejoins par une Santana de toute beauté,je dois bien l'avouer.

**-Oh regarde Rach c'est San.**

Je me retourne vers ma copine et vois son air fière inscrit sur son visage. Je lui fais un sourire forcée et me reconcentre sur la scè elle me désespère un peu quand même.

Je vois alors Lucy agripper San par les hanches et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Santana s'approche alors dangereusement de son visage. Nan elle va pas ? Et si elle l'a fait ! Putain.

**-J'en connais une qui va être furieuse.**

**-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?**

**-Exactement ce que je lui ai demandée.**

**-AAAH ! **Shay et moi avons crié à l'unisson. Le « couple » semble nous avoir entendu car elles se sont stoppées nettes. Je me retourne pour faire face à noter interlocuteur et suis surprise de voir...

**-QUINN ?**

**-C'est bon Santana, c'est dans la boite.**

Je vois alors Santana, pousser Lucy et s'essuyer la bouche. Ok je comprends plus rien.

**-Venez. **

Quinn nous fait signe de la suivre et on se rapproche donc de San et Lucy, qui elle aussi semble perdue.

**-Déjà.** Quinn s'approche de Santana et l'embrasse goulument.** Pour te faire passer le goût Bébé.**

**-Merci. **

**-Ensuite toi**. Elle pointe Lucy. **N'essaie plus jamais d'embrasser ma copine.**

Lucy est interdite, mais elle tente de dire quelque chose mais est coupée par Quinn.

**-Nan ferme la. J'ai dans cet appareil photo, une photo de toi embrassant une de tes employés. Attends tu me rappelles c'est quel article déjà qui interdit toute forme d'affection entre les employés ?**

**-Le 451 je crois nan ?**

**-Exact San. Alors je t'explique ce qui va se passer, tu va démissioner et disparaître de nos vies t'as compris ?**

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

**-Oh et avant de partir tu cèdes ta place à Q.**

Quinn se retourne vers San et lui souris. Alala elles sont mignonnes...Mais attends...

**-Vous nous avez roulées ? Bande de connasses !**

**-Ouais carrément. **

Et elles explosent de rire toutes les deux. J'ai juste envie de les frapper pour m'avoir fait peur comme ça mais je suis tellement heureuse de les voir ensemble que je rigole comme une conne moi aussi.

Chez Quinn :

P de V Quinn :

**-On est vraiment trop fortes hein ? **

**-Totalement, on devrait faire du cinéma. **

**-Bon c'est bon on a compris.**

**-Oh elle boude Shay.**

**-Pff**

Santana quitte alors mes genoux et se jètent sur Shay pour la chatouiller.

**-Nan ! Nan ! Lopez !**

**-Ahah tu vois tu rigoles !**

**-Oui je rigole...Arrête maintenant !**

Voyant que Shay va bientôt mourir sous les chatouille de ma copine, je décide de l'aider...en me jetant sur elles deux.

**-Oh mon Dieu t'es lourde !**

**-Haha...connasse.**

**-Eh attendez moi !**

**-NAN RACHEL !** Oh s'est marrant on a crié en même temps et Argh...

**-Putain je vais mourir dessous moi !**

**-Haha bien fait !**

**-T'es pas en très bonne posture non plus San.**

**-Ouais j'avoue.**

**-Beh moi ça va très bien.**

**-La ferme Berry !**

**-Haha !**

Plus tard :

Après notre séance « gamine », nous avons décidée de sagement aller nous coucher. Je suis donc tranquillement installer dans mon lit auprès de Santana. Alors que celle-ci commence à m'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, je l'interromps.

**-San ?**

**-Aargh mais c'est pas vrai..**

**-Désolé mais en fait j'ai vraiment envie de savoir...**

**-Savoir quoi ? Ah ça...huum ok.**

Je me redresse et l'écoute attentivement.

**-Quand j'étais petite mes parents travaillaient tous le temps. Ils ont donc engagés une nourrice. Au début j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être bien mais je me suis trompée. Cette femme était une ordure, elle me faisait faire toutes les corvées, pendant qu'elle elle ramenait toutes sortes de drôles de type. **

**Puis un jour, elle en a ramenée un encore plus bizarre que les autres. Il est arrivé et quand il m'a vu, il m'a chopé et m'a enfermé dans le placard sous l'évier**. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et sur les miennes. **Il voulait juste baiser tranquille avec l'autre trainée mais moi j'étais enfermée dans un placard même pas assez grand pour que je puisse me mettre debout. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai commencé à étouffer. Je paniquais et donc perdais encore plus d'air. Je me suis donc évanouie et c'est ma mère qui m'a retrouvée. Elle a insultée la nourrice de tous les noms et m'a enmenée à l'hopital. Je suis restée dans le coma quelques jours et puis lorsque je me suis revéillée tout ce qui m'entourait me faisait peur. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais dormi la porte fermée et j'en ai toujours un peu voulu à ma mère.**

Je suis choquée par l'histoire qu'elle vient de me raconter. Je me lève alors, va vers la porte et la ferme.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ehh ne panique pas...Je suis là. Il faut que tu domine tes peurs et je veux t'aider.**

**-Mais...nan...je...je pourrais pas dormir Querida.**

**-Qui t'as dit qu'on allait dormir ?**

_Voilà ! Bientôt la fin...snif...Mais bientôt une autre fic aussi !_

_Ne vous inquitétez pas je compte faire surmement les trois fics que j'ai proposée car je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous hésite. Seulement la première à être publiée sera celle avec le plus de votes ! Alors n'oubliez pas à vos claviers. Oh et puis une petite review pour ce chapitre ne fait pas de mal aussi ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà l'épilogue, je vous laisse lire cette fin et vous retrouve en bas :)_

P de V Quinn :

Des mois étaient passés depuis les retrouvailles avec Santana et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Le mois dernier, elle a enfin emménagé chez moi. Le plus dur a été de trimbaler ces trois tonnes de vêtements mais on a réussi. Notre proximité lui a permis de vaincre enfin ses peurs, enfin du moins d'essayer et je suis très fière d'elle. J'ai rencontré ses parents et sa sœur qui sont des gens fort sympathiques…même si je sais que San ne leur pardonnera jamais entièrement. Sa seur me rappelle énormément la mienne avec qui je n'ai plus de contact depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Enfin Shay est comme ma sœur donc bon…

En parlant du loup, elle aussi a emménagé avec Rachel. Ces deux-là filent le parfait amour et je suis bien contente pour elles. Sanny a pris l'habitude de les faire chier quand elles sont ensemble, mais bon elles sont habituées, Santana reste Santana.

Teh d'ailleurs ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu, je vais peut-être aller voir ce qu'elle fait. Après tout la dernière fois elle m'a quand même cassée mes toilettes, donc maintenant je me méfie.

Je me dirige donc vers ma…notre chambre et la vois gentiment assise sur le lit à envoyer des messages. Ah oui cela fait une semaine qu'elle envoi des messages à je-sais-pas-trop-qui et ça commence légèrement à m'énerver. Elle remarque ma présence et balance son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je rigole à la vue de ce geste.

**-Tu sais que tu vas finir par le casser à force de faire ça**. Je me rapproche d'elle et m'assoit à ses côtés, elle se colle à moi, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

**-T'inquiète Querida, il est dur comme moi.**

**-Oui bien sûr.**

Elle me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse sans prévenir. Oui elle fait ça aussi depuis une semaine.

**-Euh c'est en quel honneur ?**

**-Pour rien, j'embrasse juste ma copine ultra sexy.**

**-Mouais…Tu ne veux pas plutôt te faire pardonner le fait que récemment tu passes plus de temps avec ton portable que moi ?**

**-Ooh tu es jalouse ?**

**-Quoi ? Pff…**

**-T'inquiète, mon portable et moi n'avons qu'une relation amicale. Il ne te remplacera jamais…quoi que quand il est en vibreur...**

Je la frappe alors et elle rigole devant le peu de force que j'ai.

**-C'est pas drôle…**

**-Oui désolé, je vais arrêter un peu avec mon portable et me concentrer plus sur ça.**

**-Mes seins ?**

**-Beh quoi je les aime tes seins moi. **

**-Tu n'aimes que mes seins ?**

**-Nan bien sûr que non…**

**-Ah merci.**

**-J'aime aussi ce que tu as entre les jambes.** Elle éclate de rire devant ma mine déconfite. Ok tu l'as cherché Lopez.

**-Eh bien, on va voir si tu peux tenir 2 semaines sans les voir alors ?**

Elle se stoppe tout de suite dans son fou rire et écarquille les yeux.

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?**

Je hoche la tête et commence à vouloir me relever.

**-Arrête tu ne tiendrais pas !**

Je lui fais face alors et la regarde d'un air de défit.

**-Tu veux parier ?**

Elle avale difficilement sa salive et me fais signe qu'elle ne préférerait pas.

**-Bien, beh moi je vais me doucher…**

Elle sourit alors malicieusement mais je la coupe dans son élan…

**-…seule.**

**-Mais…**

**-A tout à l'heure Bébé.**

**-Pff.** Et elle se recouche sur le lit et pose un oreiller sur sa tête. Fabray 1-Lopez 0.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Aaah rien de tel qu'une bonne douche. Il faut dire que ces temps-ci je n'arrête pas. Je crois que j'avais oubliée à quel point c'est dur d'être patronne. Je rigole en me rappelant la tête de Lucy quand elle est arrivée au bureau pour démissionner. La pauvre…Tu parles quelle pétasse. En tout cas, on en a plus entendu parler depuis ce jour-là et je suis bien contente. Je dois avouer que mon plan était plutôt pas mal. Enfin je me rappelle de la tête de San quand je lui ai dit qu'elle devait l'embrasser, la pauvre j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise et…

**-Saan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Pendant que je me remémorais ces bons moments, ma Sanny en avait profité pour se faufiler dans la douche.

Elle me répond le plus innocemment possible.

**-Beh je me douche.**

**-Et tu pouvais pas attendre que j'ai finis ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu ne supportes pas la vision de mon corps nu ? Et puis je suis assez pressée j'ai rendez-vous.**

Je dois avouer que le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi en habit d'Eve me décontenance un peu. Mais j'essaie de ne rien faire paraître.

**-Hum, avec qui ?**

Elle me fait enfin face et…Mon dieu ce corps de rêve, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Mes yeux se posent sur ses seins et descendent le long des courbes de son corps. Puis je sens sa main me tenir le menton et m'obliger à lui faire face.

**-Mes yeux sont là.** Elle me fait un sourire narquois et moi je sens que je rougis.** Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Marlène pour le boulot, un dossier pourri.**

Sa main quitte alors mon menton pour effleurer mes hanches.

**-Tu…tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?**

**-Si tout de suite…**Une vague de chaleur me traverse de part en part**. Ah tu parlais pour le rendez-vous, non ça ira.**

Puis elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi et commence à deposer de doux baisers sur mon épaule et remonte lentement vers mon cou.

**-Saaan…Je t'ai…puni.**

Elle se retire alors brusquement et se décolle de moi.

**-Ah oui c'est vrai.** Puis elle fait demi-tour et tente de sortir de la douche. Oh la s***** elle l'a fait exprès pour que je craque. Haha c'est mal me connaître ma vieille.

10 minutes plus tard :

**-Huum…San…s'il te plait.**

**-Tu me supplie maintenant j'aime bien…**

**-Fais…quelque chose…**

Oui bon je n'ai pas tenu, mais en même temps vous avez une fille pareille nue devant vous, vous êtes obligé de réagir.

Je suis coincée entre la froideur du mur de la douche et la chaleur du corps de San. Celle-ci me parsème le corps entier de baiser depuis 10 bonnes minutes et je sens que je vais craquer. Voyant qu'elle ne semble pas décider à faire quelque chose, je décide de prendre les choses en main. J'interverti donc nos rôles et la pénètre sans prévenir. Elle gémit de surprise et de plaisir. Je commence des mouvements de va et viens en elle. Je l'entends murmurer mon nom, je la regarde alors et je vois qu'elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Bien décidée à la faire crier mon nom, je rajoute non pas un mais deux doigts au précédent. Cette fois-ci, elle gémit plus fort et s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à moi. Je continue mes va et viens et commence à lui sucer le cou pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Je sens ses parois se resserrer, elle va bientôt venir. Je l'agrippe donc et la remonte un peu plus de manière à avoir accès à ses seins. J'enrobe un de ses tétons de mes lèvres lui lèche et mords délicatement celui-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon nom résonne dans toute la pièce, ou plutôt tout l'appart. Je me retire d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément. Elle tremble encore, et je décide de pas la lâcher, de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie.

**-J'adore quand tu prends les devant Q.**

**-Je sais. **

**-Enfin j'avais raison tu ne peux me résister. **

**-Oui mon cœur, tu as raison totalement raison…Mais maintenant tu ne vas pas être en retard ?**

**-Oh non…t'inquiète…On a le temps pour un deuxième round.**

Elle me sourit et je me jette littéralement sur ses lèvres. Une chose est sure cette fille me rend dingue.

Une heure plus tard :

**-Voilà je l'avais dit ! Tu es en retard !**

**-Eh j'avais dit assez de temps pour un deuxième round pas pour quatre de plus.**

**-Oui mais une fois qu'on a goûtée à toi c'est dur de ne pas vouloir se resservir.**

**-Haha si tu le dis. Aller mon cœur, tu n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir.**

**-T'inquiète pas je me fais toute belle !**

**-Tu pourrais être habillée en sac poubelle que tu serais belle Querida.**

**-Ooh trop chooou !**

**-Oh Berry !**

**-Salut salut !**

**-Et Shay quelle surprise !**

Elle se retourne alors vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes et puis m'interroge du regard.

**-Beh quoi, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester toute seule tout l'après-midi ?**

**-Ouais. Bon beh moi j'y vais, a ce soir Bébé**. Elle m'embrasse et pars vers la porte**. Salut, les filles !** Elle leur fait un clin d'œil et elles lui font un signe toutes les deux. Puis la porte se referme et elles me sourient toutes les deux très bizarrement.

**- Euh ça ne va pas ?**

**-Si si tout va bien.**

**-Oui tout va pour le mieux. **

Elles m'assoient sur le canapé et se positionne chacune à mes côtés.

**-Vous me faites peur un peu quand même.**

**-Mais nan allez, on se la fait cet après-midi film.**

**-Euh ouais…Très étrange tout ça.**

Le soir : 

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle est en retard ?**

**-Aucune idée.** Rachel et Shay se sourit mutuellement.

**-Ok, donc ça faut que ça arrête !**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Vous avez été étranges tout l'après-midi c'est quoi votre problème ?**

**-Mais rien c'est juste….**

Rachel est coupée par la sonnerie de mon portable, je me jette littéralement dessus et regarde le message.

_« Désolé, Querida j'ai été retenu, tu peux aller m'attendre devant le parc je t'y rejoins. Ça ira plus vite pour rejoindre le restau. Je t'aime. »_

_« Ok, je pars. Je t'aime aussi. »_

**- Les fille faut que j'y aille alors….**

**-Oh nous aussi on veut aller se balader au parc.**

**-Ookay, beh vous avez qu'à venir avec moi.**

**-D'ac.**

Et nous partons donc toutes les trois en direction du parc.

Devant le parc :

**-Tiens on dirait qu'il y a une fête ici !**

**-Hum...Oui on dirait.**

**-Elle m'agace cette robe !**

**-Mais non, mais non elle est parfaite ta robe Q.**

Nouvel échange de regard étrange.

**-OK, donc maintenant STOP, vous me dites ce qui ce passe sinon…**

Une musique vient de commencer et je me retourne et comprends que cela vient du parc. Je veux donc me retourner pour me reconcentrer sur la discussion avec mes deux amies mais celles-ci me poussent à l'intérieur du parc.

**-Qu'est-ce que…**

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

_Je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour entendre ta respiration_

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

_Regarder ton sourire alors que tu es endormie_

Je ne distingue pas d'où la musique provient mais je reconnais très bien la voix de San.

**While you're far away and dreaming**

_Alors que tu es loin et en train de rêver_

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

_Je pourrais passer ma vie en m'abandonnant doucement_

Je tourne dans tous les sens jusqu'à enfin tomber sur elle. Elle est magnifique, dans une robe qui lui va à merveille. Tous mes amis sont à ses côtés. Shay et Rachel les rejoignent mais moi je reste figée à écouter ma chérie chanter.

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

_Je pourrais rester perdu dans ce moment pour toujours_

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

_Chaque moment que je passe avec toi est comme un trésor_

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux_

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

_Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil_

**Cause I'd miss you, baby**

_Parce que tu me manquerais Bébé_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Et je ne veux rien manquer_

**Cause even when I dream of you**

_Parce que même quand je rêve de toi_

**The sweetest dream will never do**

_Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien_

**I'd still miss you, baby**

_Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Et je ne veux rien manquer._

****

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

_M'allongeant proche de toi pour sentir ton cœur battre_

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

_Et je me demande de quoi tu rêves_

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

_Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois_

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**

_Ensuite j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu qu'on soit ensemble_

**And I just wanna stay with you**

_Et je veux juste rester avec toi_

**In this moment forever, forever and ever**

_Dans ce moment pour toujours, toujours et à jamais_

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux_

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

_Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil_

**Cause I'd miss you, baby**

_Parce que tu me manquerais bébé_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Et je ne veux rien manquer_

**Cause even when I dream of you**

_Parce que même quand je rêve de toi_

**The sweetest dream will never do**

_Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien_

**I'd still miss you, baby**

_Tu me manquerais toujours, Bébé_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Et je ne veux rien manquer._

**I don't wanna miss one smile**

_Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire_

**I don't wanna miss one kiss**

_Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser_

**Well, I just wanna be with you**

_Bien, je veux juste être avec toi_

**Right here with you, just like this**

_Juste ici avec toi, juste comme ça_

**I just wanna hold you close**

_Je veux juste te tenir contre moi_

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

_Sentir ton cœur près du mien_

**And just stay here in this moment**

_Et rester ici en ce moment_

**For all the rest of time**

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Durant sa chanson, Santana s'est approchée de moi et je peux voir maintenant distinctement quelques larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. J'observe un peu le lieu et la décoration est magnifique. Il y a des milliers de fleurs et de bougies, ce qui rend l'endroit encore plus sublime qu'il ne l'était déjà. Santana me prend les mains et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

-**Voilà, bon je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, mais pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi alors…Allons-y. Il y a plus d'un an maintenant, j'ai vu débarquer à mon boulot une fille que je pourrais qualifier de quelque peu excentrique, qui a fait une arrivée remarquable. Enfin j'ai surtout vu une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure parfaite et aux yeux divins. J'ai commencé par la charrier comme à mon habitude mais la tache était beaucoup plus difficile avec elle. Je rêvais d'elle la nuit et je rêve toujours d'elle. Nous nous sommes rapprochées, embrassées, piégées…mais nous avons fini par être ensemble. Malgré quelques histoires ,dont on rigolera dans quelques années, nous sommes toujours ensemble et je souhaiterais que cette femme passe le reste de ma vie avec moi. Je veux Quinn Fabray, pouvoir te réveiller tous les matins, te voir rigoler à chaque connerie que je fais tous les jours, et m'endormir auprès de toi tous les soirs. Sans toi ma vie serait triste, sans toi je ne vis tout simplement pas.** Je la vois donc sortir une petite boite de son décolleté. **Désolé, seul endroit de stockage.** Elle ouvre la boite et je vois alors une énorme bague en diamant .

**-Oh mon dieu San !**

**-Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas me mettre à genoux dans cette foutu robe. Mais bon c'est tout comme. Donc Quinn Fabray veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Je me jette sur elle et la sert de toutes mes forces et crie

**-OUI OUI OUI !**

**-C'est vrai ? **

**-OUII !**

**-Haha je ne t'aurais jamais fait autant crier «oui» en si peu de temps. **

Elle se reçoit une tape sur l'épaule de ma part mais je l'embrasse la seconde d'après.

**-Je peux ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

Elle me prend alors ma main et passe l'anneau à mon doigt.

**-Elle est encore plus belle sur toi. **

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse passionnément. Puis elle se retourne et crie

**-ELLE A DIT OUI !**

Tous mes amis sautent de joie et ce n'est que maintenant que j'aperçois une chevelure blonde qui me regarde fixement.

**-San…Est-ce que…**

**-Oui mon cœur, il fallait bien que je demande ta main à quelqu'un.** Je la regarde et elle me sourit chaleureusement.

La seconde d'après je cours, en tenant ma robe, en direction de celle qui m'a tant manquée. Je la sers fort contre moi. Je ne veux plus jamais la laisser partir.

**-Haha soeurette tu m'étouffes !**

**-Oh mon Dieu Frannie tu m'as manquée !** Je ne peux m'empêcher des laisser les larmes coulaient à flot.

**-Toi aussi Quinnie !**

**-Ah beh bravo ! Tu reviens et tu fais pleurer ma fiancée je te félicite !**

**-Ooh la ferme Lopez !**

**-Mais attendez, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?**

**-Haha depuis une semaine mais tu sais mon cœur : Tester Lopez c'est l'adopter !**

Tout le monde rigole et j'embrasse ma folle de Fiancée…fiancée !

Plus tard dans la soirée, San et moi nous isolons un peu du groupe et nous asseyons sur un banc. Tout en contemplant les étoiles je repense à cette soirée magique que San m'a offerte et…

**-Mais attends ! Toute ta paye a dû y passer dans ce projet !**

**-Haha oui mais bon ça en valait le coup et puis tu sais j'ai un secret.**

**-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?**

**-Je vais me marier avec ma patronne, alors peut-être qu'en échange de quelques « services »…**

**-Ne finit pas ta phrase tu as bien commencé la soirée, tache de bien la finir.**

**-Ohh mais je sais comment ça va finir…**

**-Haha moi aussi j'ai une petite idée.**

Un silence apaisant s'installe puis San reprend la parole.

**-Dis tu l'as encore ta moustache ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Beh dans le clip des The Killers tu as une moustache et je t'ai trouvée bizarrement sexy avec alors…**

**-Huuum oui je dois l'avoir, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ?**

**-Tu verras.**

Ma folle fiancée m'embrasse donc et nous sommes rapidement rejoins par mes fou d'amis. Mais vous savez quoi c'est ma vie et je sais que peu importe ce qui arrivera :

**_I stay where I sould be._**

_Snif...Bon beh voilà une fic qui se finit...J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. :)_

_Mais une autre va arriver ! Je vous annonce donc que le résumé qui est arrivé en tête est le numéro 1 ! La prochaine fic verra donc s'affronter nos deux tigresses préférés à McKingley. Je vous dis à la prochaine et merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure :P N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !_

_Merci à tous ! _


	20. Chapter 20

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas où n'ont peut-être pas vus ma nouvelle fic est en ligne "I'll be by your side", j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que la première :)


End file.
